Unbelievable
by tnme
Summary: It's in New Moon when Edward is gone, Bella has gone to the meadow and encounters Laurent...what happens when he bites her and takes her and Bella loses her memory
1. Preface: Capture

**AN: this is all in Bella's perspective unless I say otherwise. This first chapter is really short, I know. The next one is coming soon and it'll be longer, I promise**

"_You're lucky that I found you Bella." Laurent said. "If you had known what Victoria had in store for you…"_

Several things happened in next three seconds. Laurent bit me, he grabbed me and ran off, and I lost all of my memory.

When I woke up all I saw was white. The walls were white, the bed I was lying on was white, the floor was white and the ceiling was white. There was a white door on the other side of the room and another door opposite me. That door opened and one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen walked in and stood by me. She has beautiful dark brown hair and burgundy eyes.

"Hello dear, how are you today?" She said.

"Um, fine." I said, confused.

"That's great. Well, my name is Adonia, welcome to the house of Zenan." She flashed a brilliant smile. "You, my dear, are a vampire." She let that sink in for a second.

A vampire. This was my dream come true, I was sure of it. All I knew was that someone named Laurent changed me and now I was in a house for vampires. Everything before that was blank. Nothing. I didn't even know my own name.

"You're probably a little confused right now but I'm sure everything will make since shortly." Adonia said.

"Actually, no, I have a feeling I've wanted to be a vampire for a long time. I know that someone named Laurent changed me, but everything before that is blank." I said.

Adonia smiled. "Very good. Yes, Laurent is my husband. We've been watching you for about a year. Ever since you discovered that vampires were real. It's been a plan of ours to change you for quite some time now."

"So I'm really a vampire?"

"Yes." She smiled brilliantly again.

"What is my name? I don't remember."

"Your name is Tomber, and you are eighteen."

**Author's note: Mwahaha!! The next chapter is coming very soon…**

**Thinking on the names: Adonia means beautiful (she is a very pretty vampire); Zenan means coldness (house of coldness…vampires); Tomber means to fall in French (she fell a lot when she was human).**


	2. New Home

Adonia led me through the other door in my room, which was a bathroom. I saw my self in the mirror for the first time. To put it simply, it took my breath away. My hair was thick and shiny. My skin like smooth marble without any flaws, my features were perfectly proportioned and beautiful. When I smiled to see my teeth I noticed that my canines were a little longer and more pointed than the rest.

I began to feel a strange sensation in the back of my throat. Something warm and sticky was forming and coming into my mouth. I needed blood, _now_. I was starting to lose control. I gripped the edge of the sink to support me and half of it broke off. Adonia was instantly at my side.

"Don't even worry about it. I take it you need to feed…badly." She said in her beautiful, smooth tone. There wasn't even a hint of anger or frustration.

I followed her through the house. I didn't get to see much. Almost immediately we were outside. I noticed there were mountains everywhere, and I could smell everything. I knew there were animals close by with fresh, delicious blood. I needed to go _now_.

"You have free range of the mountains. I don't think I really need to show you how to hunt. Kill whatever you want. Once you smell the blood, instinct will take over and you'll know what to do. Please come right back here when you're finished. I'll be waiting for you. Have fun!" She smiled and I was gone.

My legs carried me faster and farther than I would ever have thought possible. I reminded myself that I was a vampire and this came naturally. I caught the scent of the sweetest most delicious smelling thing I could have ever imagined. My mind instantly went into hunter mode and I ran after it. It was a mountain lion. I creped up on it and at the last second, pounced, breaking its neck and sinking my teeth in all in one fluid movement. The venom flowed out of my mouth as I drank my full.

I ran back to where I believed Adonia had left me. She was standing there with a young blond boy. "Did you have a nice time, Tomber?" She smiled.

"Yes," I replied, glancing at the boy, who also smiled.

"Tomber, this is Gallagher, he is going to give you a tour of the house and show you to your room." Adonia nodded to the boy who smiled and stepped forward.

"If you'd follow me this way Tomber, I'll begin your tour." Gallagher smiled and led me back into the house.

The tour didn't take long. Where I was before was one of the rooms where brand new vampires go. It's where they go through the transformation and are told what they have become. In a completely different section was the permanent housing. Every vampire that stayed there had their own, spacious room. The one I picked out was decorated in blue. Another section of the house revealed all the entertainment a vampire could ever need. Every imaginable thing that you could do to spend your time seemed to be in this house.

After the tour was over Gallagher led me back to my room where he explained the rules of the house and the rules of being a vampire. I am allowed to do just about anything I want to do. He also told me that in the next week or so, if I develop any special skills or anything like that, I need to tell Adonia or Laurent right away.

This place was amazing.

**AN: Alright, so I hope you liked it…the vampire we all know and love (the Cullens) will be making an appearance soon, as will Bella's (Tomber's) special skill…it's gonna be really good guys so please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thinking on names: Gallagher means eager helper (he eagerly helps show new vampires around the house)**


	3. New love

The next couple of weeks I spent getting used to Zenan. This place was incredible. When ever I got thirsty, (which was often), they didn't care, you could just go hunt where ever and what ever you wanted. I met plenty of new vampire friends that helped me adjust brilliantly. I hardly cared anymore that the first eighteen years of my life were a blur.

I became friends with two girls about my age; Tivona, who was seventeen, and Moselle, who was eighteen. Tivona has been here for about thirty years. She was from the Middle East and was seriously injured when militants attacked her village. One of Laurent's favorite sons had a bit of a crush on her and changed her. His name is Jorell and they are husband and wife now. Tivona always loved nature so her "special talent" is being able to make all kinds of plants to grow/reproduce at her command.

Moselle's story is quite different. She grew up in Madrid and had one true love, whose name she can't remember. During one winter, a fairly young vampire came and was attracted to Moselle and her boyfriend. One evening he killed him, drinking his blood and burning the remains. Moselle was devastated. Come Spring, she decided to kill herself and she tried to drown herself in a river. Laurent was watching and saved her. Her special skill is making people that think they may like each other, fall in love.

I was spending the day at Zenon's large gym, (it's just for fun) when I first saw him. He was benching over a thousand pounds with ease. He was wearing a wife beater that showed off his well developed chest, abs, and arms. His sandy blond hair fell back on the mat he was lying on. His perfectly chiseled face was hardly even strained from the weight.

"What's his name?" I asked Moselle. I pointed at the boy who was now on his feet and stretching. The weight was to his side.

"Apollo, I think. I'm not sure; he doesn't talk a whole lot." Moselle said and joined some of her other friends by the yoga area.

I needed to know who this guy was. He was probably thee most beautiful person I'd ever seen. I walked vampire speed, (which is like a sprint for humans), over to where he was and grabbed a couple of 500 pound weights. They were actually pretty light.

"Hey." I said to the boy.

"Hi." He glanced at me with scorching amber eyes.

"What's your name?" I said with a cute, slightly suggestive tone. I smiled at him.

He looked a little taken back. "Apollo. You're Tomber right?"

"Um, yeah. How'd you know that?"

"Just overheard it I guess." He looked down.

"Oh, how long have you been here?" I gave him what I figured to be an irresistible face.

"About fifty or sixty years. I've been a vampire for about eighty or ninety years though. Laurent found me in Canada and told me about this place and I decided to come." Apollo said. "What about you?"

"This is only my third week here." I said and then quickly added. "That's how long I've been a vampire too."

He looked shocked. "Only three weeks! How are you not crazy with thirst?"

"I fed late last night." I said innocently. I really didn't see the problem.

He looked even more surprised. "Again I ask, how are you not going crazy with thirst?"

"I honestly have no idea." He could see the truth in my eyes.

"Wow. That's amazing, seriously. A young vampire like you should be just about mad with thirst right now, having to feed like every twelve hours or so. Your eyes don't even look that red." He gazed into my eyes. If my heart could still beat it would have stopped right about now. I think I was falling in love.

That night I talked with Adonia and Laurent. They wanted to see how I was coping with everything. I told them about my two new friends, Tivona and Moselle. They seemed very pleased with that. I then told them about my encounter from this morning with Apollo. Adonia smiled at this.

"Apollo is a very good boy. I'm glad that's he's taken a liking to you. It's good for him." Adonia said. I was kind of confused.

"Wait, how do you know that he likes me?" I asked.

"I can 'sense', for lack of better term, love and attraction. When someone likes someone else, even if they don't know it themselves, I can tell. He defiantly likes you, he's interested in you." Adonia smiled. I was speechless.

"Um, I do have a question though. He knew my name before I told him. He just said he overheard it or something but I think there is something more than that. Tivona and Moselle don't really hang around him so they wouldn't have told him. Do you know how he knew this?" I asked.

This time it was Laurent who smiled. "Ah, Apollo, what a terrific boy. Yes, it does make sense that he would just _know_ who you are. You see, Apollo can read minds, so he probably "saw" it in someone's mind."

"Oh." I said with understanding. "That makes sense." Laurent smiled again.

"Um, one more thing; Apollo was really surprised that I'm not crazy with thirst right now because I'm a newborn. Do you have any idea why I'm _not_ crazy with thirst?"

"I actually was curious about that myself, dear. Usually when I go get newborns and tell them what and where they are, they often don't hear a word I say because they need to feed so badly. You were very different." Adonia said.

"I have a theory about this actually." Laurent said. "When you were a human you hated the scent of blood. It actually made you feint sometimes. I believe that that carried on into your vampire self. You have a natural aversion to blood. Therefore, you don't need to feed as often. Understand?"

It took a few moments to sink in but I did indeed understand. "Laurent, can you answer one more thing for me. Um, do you know anything about my past? I can't remember anything and I sort of want to. Can you help me?"

"Actually, Tomber, I can. Come back here the same time tomorrow and I'll tell you what I know." Laurent smiled.

**Author's note: Well, hope you liked it! I promise that the Cullen's will appear in the next chapter, and not just Laurent telling Bella (Tomber) about them. **

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming please!**

**Thinking on names: Tivona means lover of nature, Moselle means from the water, Jorell means he saves, Apollo means manly beauty **


	4. She's dead

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They are all wonderful!**

**I do not own any of the characters from Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse the awesome Stephenie Meyer does.**

**As promised…here are the Cullens…**

**Alice's POV**

After the vision I froze. I couldn't believe it. Edward could not find out. He would…I don't know what he'd do but it wouldn't be good.

I saw Laurent…_Laurent_…with Bella, and she was_ happy_. She was in an unfamiliar place with other vampires I didn't recognize, and she was a _vampire_, Laurent had changed her.

This wasn't possible…this wasn't happening…I needed to go to Forks. If this was true…I wonder what Charlie is going through, Bella is gone. But maybe not…maybe this hasn't happened yet and I need to stop it. That better be right, oh please let it be right.

Good thing Edward is away somewhere; I can't have him hearing my thoughts right now. Jasper sensed my worry and concern and came into my room.

"What's wrong?" He said. He came and sat by me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Hopefully nothing, I just need to make a quick stop back in Forks to check up on someone." I knew that Jasper knew exactly who I was talking about. He scowled.

"You can't Alice. We promised we wouldn't interfere."

I turned to face him. "No one will know I'm there. I need to do this. She might be in danger and if something happens to her that I could have prevented I will never forgive myself and neither will Edward, you know that."

Jasper looked like he was struggling. He didn't want to go against his brother but then again, he couldn't go against me…his wife. "You better stay out of trouble and be home in thirty hours and not a second later." I smiled. I just needed to make sure she was okay.

**Bella's POV**

The next afternoon I returned to Laurent's study to learn about my past. I knocked on his door and a calm, smooth voice told me to come in. Laurent was sitting behind his desk. A comfortable looking chair was in front of his desk which I assumed was for me. I took a seat.

"Good afternoon, Tomber." Laurent smiled.

"You too."

"Where would you like to begin?"

"Um…my family I guess. Where am I from?"

"Well, you are from Phoenix, Arizona. Your father's name is Chuck and your mother's name is Reese. They are divorced and your mother remarried a fellow named Paul. You don't have any siblings."

"Oh, um, did I have any friends or anyone else close to me?"

"No. You had some friends but no one super close." Laurent said.

**Alice's POV**

I raced to Forks as quickly as I could. I tried to remember exactly how long we'd been gone. It had been about six months. Wow, six months.

I was really tempted to go look at our old house, just for old time's sake. I couldn't, I had a job to do and Bella depended on me. She could be in danger right now. I put in a small burst of speed and ran even faster to her house. I was there in less than a minute.

Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway. Bella's truck was no where in sight. She better be at school, I thought. I figured the easiest way to do this was just cut to the chase and ask Charlie.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. Charlie came into view a few moments later and did a double take when he saw me. "Alice Cullen?" He said, shocked.

"Yeah, it's me." I said with a small voice. He looked awful.

"Come in, come in." He led me into the house.

As soon I walked in I knew that Bella hadn't been here in a while. The house wasn't very clean. The dishes were piled up in the sink and there was a very fine layer of dust on some appliances. _Maybe she's sick_. I said, not believing it myself.

"So what brings you around here?" He asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Um, well, I wanted to see Bella. Is she around?" I soon as I said her name I realized it was a mistake. Charlie crumpled.

"Oh, Alice, I wish I didn't have to say this, but…well…Bella died." Charlie choked. I cold tell he was close to tears.

_No. No, no, no! This couldn't be! No, no, no, no!_ "Charlie, I'm so sorry!" I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "How long ago? What happened?"

"It was only about a month or so ago. She committed suicide." He began to sob. I couldn't believe this, I really couldn't. "She left me a note saying she was sorry but she couldn't do it anymore. She missed _him_ too much." I noticed how he snarled _him_. There was no doubt in my mind who _"he"_ was. "She also left _him_ a note. That damn bastard! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Alice, I know he's your brother and all." He crumpled again.

I rubbed his back. "It's okay, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

I was too late. I had failed.

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I began to organize my room a little. Adonia and Gallagher had made sure all belongings of mine that they could find were in my room. I grabbed the pair of jeans I wore last week and started to fold them up to put in my dresser. I noticed that there was something in the pocket. It was a scrap of paper.

_Edward Cullen_

Edward Cullen? Who was Edward Cullen?

**Kay guys hope you liked it!**

**Little things to note: yes I do know what Charlie, Renee and Phil's names are…Laurent is deceiving her. (Yes I know…let's kill Laurent! Lol)**

**One quick question…what does OOC mean? I've seen it in reviews and stuff and I can't figure out what it means. (you can just put it in your review)**

**Please rate and review!!!**


	5. Confusion

**AN: Again, thanks for the reviews!**

**I have a few things I want to clear up I'll try not to babble too much.**

**First- someone noted that I don't use that much detail. I'm trying to do that on purpose in a way. I'm trying to set a sort of tone, like Bella doesn't know much so you won't know much, if that makes any sense. Lol**

**Second- on Bella's memory/killing humans…Bella has been told that she can kill whatever she wants, this includes humans but she hasn't had one…yet. She doesn't remember that you can be a veggie vamp. and that killing humans is bad. **

**Hope that cleared some things up if you were wondering. **

**I'm also going to do my best to make the chapters longer.**

**Enough of my babbling…here's Alice…**

**Alice's POV**

I left Charlie's house the next morning. I felt terrible. I had failed. Laurent had Bella.

Edward was gonna kill me.

**Bella's POV**

I stared at the scrap of paper for the longest time, trying to wrack my memory. Edward, _Edward_, why don't I know who that is. Why his name in my pocket? Why don't I remember him? Does he even exist? Did I make him up?

I decided that I should ask around. Someone would know who Edward Cullen was. Or at least the Cullens in general.

I found Moselle in her room, listening to music. "Hey can I talk to you for a second?" I asked from the doorway.

"Sure come on in." She cleared her CD's off of her couch to make room for me. I sat down next to her. "What's up?"

"Do you know who the Cullens are?"

"The Cullens?"

"Yeah, do you know them?"

"Their vampires right?"

"I think so. I'm not sure."

"Sorry, Tomber never heard of em."

I frowned. "Well thanks anyway." I said and left.

Next I saw Tivona and Jorell in the garden. Neither of them had heard of any Cullens either. Maybe I had made it all up. Maybe there really weren't any Cullens. I saw Apollo at the gym again and decided to make him another visit. This time he was on the treadmill. It was going as fast as it could and he was walking vampire speed.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He said, not even out of breath.

"You got a minute?" I gave a look that said _"I want to talk to you__ now__"._

"Sure." In one fluid movement he stopped the treadmill, got off, and took a seat on a nearby bench. I sat next to him. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you knew who the Cullens were." I saw him stiffen.

"And why would you want to know that?" His eyes were closed and he looked strained.

"Well…when I was going through my things I found this," I handed the slip of paper, "in my pocket. I have no idea who he is and I would really like to find out."

"Yeah, I know the Cullens" Apollo said with an icey tone. "I met up with them once in Alaska. Weirdest people I've ever met. They say they only feed on animals, but that's just one big lie. You see, I know that they have all had their fair share of humans in their lives. The oldest of the kids, man he's the worst out of all of them. He went on this huge massacre once and killed all of these innocent people. They all practically worship the leader cause he's immune to human blood but that's a load of crap. You can't be immune to human blood. Yeah, I hung out with them for a little while in Alaska. They tried to practically brain wash me into doing what they do and got all pissy when I wouldn't."

"Oh, well…um, thank you, I guess…" He stared at me, remembering I was there.

"Tomber, I'm so sorry. Forget what I just said. I...I just really don't like them, you know?" His eyes scorched into mine.

"It's fine Apollo. Don't worry about it." I was slightly flustered.

"Great." He smiled. My forever still heart stopped once more as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

I was in love.

**Alice's POV**

As soon as I walked through the door of the house Jasper was at my side, concern all over his face. I knew he could feel my despair and helplessness. He didn't dare try to cheer me up with his little special skill.

"What happened?" Was all he could say. I collapsed into his arms in tearless sobs.

"She's gone. Laurent has her, I was too late. She's a vampire." I sobbed. Jasper sat me down and cradled me in his arms, stroking my hair.

"It's okay, it's okay Alice, everything will be fine." He whispered.

"No it won't! Jasper, Edward is going to kill me! I could have prevented this, I know I could have!"

"Shhhhhhh. Calm down, it's going to be okay. I won't let him touch you."

"You don't understand! Bella was like my sister, and I failed her! You know what Charlie told me before I left? He said make sure _he_ knows that her last months were _miserable_ because of him. She committed suicide because of _him_." I sobbed into his arms for several minutes before he spoke again.

"Sweetie, you just saw this vision. Laurent took her weeks ago; there was nothing you could have done."

"I've been seeing flashes, little tiny flashes for weeks and I never did anything, I never tried to piece it together."

"He can't blame you; it's not your fault." He said, trying to soothe me.

"Well, what do you think he's going to conclude when he realizes this? He's gonna decide that it's _his_ fault. Then he'll do something stupid, like try to get her back without any sort of plan or something like that."

"I know." He looked upset.

"But we can't _not_ tell him. If he found out we kept this from him…"

"I know, I know. There is only one thing we can do." I looked into his golden eyes. "We need to talk to Carlisle."

**Bella POV**

I was so confused.

First of all, this whole Edward Cullen business; why would I have the name of someone like Apollo described? It made no sense. How did I even _know_ him?

Speaking of Apollo, what a guy! I can't even imagine a person better than Apollo. He's beautiful, he's strong, he's nice, he cares about me, and did I mention he was _beautiful_!

The only logical thing to do was to talk with Laurent and Adonia. I was assuming the Laurent could tell me something about the Cullens and Adonia could tell me about Apollo and are love. Was love even the right word? I'm pretty sure I love him, but does he love me?

Who to talk to first?

Laurent or Adonia?

Edward or Apollo?

Apollo.

**Raise your hand if your brain's gonna explode! **

**Man, making Apollo say those bad things about the Cullens were almost painful to write.  
Now, don't be all anti-Apollo now…he's a good person…**

**10 bonus points goes to the person who figures out whom each of the characters I created "represent". **

**Please rate and review!!!**


	6. Answers

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update…I've been really busy with band activities (marching band just got done and I'm getting busy with jazz band) plus school work is starting to get more demanding.**

**I HAVE CHANGED PART OF THE LAST CHAPTER!!!**

**The part where Apollo talks to Bella about the Cullens…I didn't like how that felt or sounded so I changed that little bit. Go check it out and tell me if you think its better.**

**If you have any questions about this story (I know It's kind of confusing) please ask and I'll answer them for you.**

**Here's Alice…**

**Alice's POV**

Carlisle and Esme got back from their week long hunting trip about a day after I got back from my little trip. I was dreading having to tell Carlisle. I knew what he would say and I couldn't deal with that. Edward couldn't know. Jasper could sense all of the emotions I was feeling and tried to calm me down to no avail. My despair was just too much. Carlisle began to sense that something was wrong with me. I wasn't my usual bubbly, happy self.

"I had a vision." I told Carlisle. He looked concerned and sat me down. Jasper wrapped his arms around me to comfort me; Esme sat down by her husband. Carlisle's eyes were telling me to go on. "Bella was in the meadow and Laurent was there and he bit her and took her to some kind of house of vampires. I went to Forks to see if it's happened yet and Charlie was a mess. He said Bella committed suicide." I started sobbing tearless sobs.

"Its okay, Alice. You couldn't have done anything. We can get her back." Carlisle said, compassionately.

"How are we supposed to get her back, I don't even know where she is." I moaned.

"We will figure out a way." Carlisle patted my shoulder. "In the meantime I need to contact your siblings. They need to come here right away so we can make a plan."

"No!" I shouted. Carlisle looked at me in surprise. "Edward can't know! He'll kill himself; he'll think it's all his fault! He's already anguished enough!"

Carlisle understood. "We'll hold off on him for now. Chances are we'll have to tell him eventually but I won't tell him until we absolutely have to okay?" Carlisle said. He put his arm around my shoulder for a moment to comfort me before leaving to go call Emmett and Rosalie.

**Bella's POV**

I really hoped that Adonia and Laurent weren't getting sick of me. I came to talk to them almost every day. I really wanted to know about my past and why I can't remember anything. I really want to know if Apollo loves me and if I really love him back. I have to know.

I found Adonia in her study. She smiled when she saw me at the door. "Come on in sweetie, take a seat." She said sweetly. I sat down in front of her. "What can I help you with today?"

"Um, I have a question…about Apollo." I'm pretty sure she knew where I was going with this but she just nodded for me to continue. "The other day I went to talk to him and…well…he kissed me…and I think I might be in love with him but I'm not sure…am I?...Is he in love with me?" I stammered.

Adonia smiled sweetly. "I see a lot of passion between you two. You would make a lovely couple I believe. In answer to your question, yes you do love him and yes, he does love you."

**Alice's POV**

Rosalie and Emmett arrived much sooner than I expected. I hugged them both in turn as they came in the door. "I thought you guys were in Europe." I said.

"We were but it's been so sunny, we could only go out at night and then all the good stores are closed." Rosalie said. "We decided to go to Anchorage to do some skiing and stuff and then we heard from Carlisle and came here."

"Yeah, so what's this about Bella?" Emmett asked. We all at down in the living room and I once again, retold the painful story of my vision and going to Forks. By the end Emmett was outraged. "We need to find her and kill the bloody bastard!" he boomed. I had forgotten how much Emmett had liked Bella.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. I have no idea where he's taken her and he's left no trail, I've already checked." I said, defeated.

"Edward doesn't know does he?" Rosalie said with a small sense of pain in her voice. Even though she herself didn't like Bella, she knew how much Edward did and she didn't want to see him devastated.

"No, and as far as I'm concerned he can't know. We all know what he'll do." I said. Everyone shared a look and I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing.

**Bella's POV**

I was a little surprised by what Adonia had said. We loved each other. I knew that this should make me very happy but for some reason I wasn't. I reasoned with myself that it was because I needed to know the truth about this Edward person. Maybe after that Apollo and I could be a true couple. Man that would be amazing.

I found Laurent in his bedroom reading. I carefully knocked, not wanting to disturb him. "Come in, Tomber." He set down his book and made room for me on his large couch. I sat down. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, the other day when I was going through my stuff I found a scrap of paper in a pocket that said Edward Cullen." I noticed Laurent tense when I said the name. "I asked Apollo if he knew who that was and he doesn't really like them that much. Can you tell me anything about them?"

"The Cullens are a coven of vampires, one of the largest in existence. The Volturi, are the oldest, largest, and most powerful coven of vampires. This place is the second largest and the Cullens are the third or fourth. There are seven of them, a leader and his wife and then five "children" four of which are married to each other. They move around a lot. Sometimes they pretend to be students at various schools." Laurent paused for a second. "To put it simply, they are not good vampires."

"What do you mean, 'not good'?"

"They are very close to humans; the leader is a doctor for crying out loud. They get too close for their own good. One of them can hardly control himself yet they make him go to a high school filled with delicious smelling humans. The same one spent almost half of his life taking part in vicious vampire wars in the south; he's probably one of the most barbaric. One of the females just uses her beauty to get what ever she wants; it's disgusting really to watch her; her husband has slightly more muscle than the rest of us so he thinks he's just all strong and mighty."

"So then who is Edward?"

"Edward…Edward, Edward, Edward." He slightly smiled to himself and shook his head. "He is a heart breaker."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"He breaks poor girls' hearts. You see he'll lead them on, tell them he loves them and then out of the blue he doesn't love them anymore and leaves. The poor girls' hearts are forever in two. It's quite cruel actually what he does." He paused again. "Last year he 'loved' this girl and she was madly in love with him too. A friend of mine was going to play a trick with her, a game; he never meant to actually hurt her. Well she fell for it and Mr. Edward came to her rescue even though there was nothing to really rescue her from and then he killed my friend. To make matters worse, about six months ago he got tired of her and decided he didn't love her anymore and left. The poor girl's heart was in shreds." Laurent finished. I was dumbfounded.

"Why do you think his name was in my pocket then?"

"I believe you knew him in your past. He's either broken your heart or is about to."

**AN: Whew! (wipes off forehead)**

**Man I was actually struggling to find bad things to say about the Cullens! It was so hard!**

**Yes I do know that James wasn't just playing and game with Bella and he really did intend to kill her. **

**If you have any questions please ask when you review I really hope you like it!**

**It's starting to be like a circle with Edward in the middle and I'm slowly closing in on him so he'll be making an appearance pretty soon!**

**Please R&R!!!**


	7. Edward returns

**AN: Again, sorry it's taken me so long to update…our football team has made it to the semi-finals so if they win this game we go to state! I have to do pep band so this means a lot of really late nights and catching up on homework. Finals are in a couple of weeks so I'm starting to get prepared for them. Jazz band takes up most of my week and now show choir band is starting up…sorry for all of the excuses but just so you know…that's why it's taking so long.**

**This chapter I will try to get the plot moving a little more…**

**Alice's POV**

We had no plan. We had nothing that could even be considered close to a plan. Bella could be anywhere. I hadn't had any visions of her since I saw Laurent take her and that was almost a month ago. The despair in the house was growing as was Emmett's impatience to kill the bastard, (Laurent…in case you hadn't figured that out).

Everyone has been pushing for me to just tell Edward, I can't do it. I can't do that to him, not yet. Jasper is the only one that has been reasonable in that front.

"We're going on a hunting trip." Emmett announced one evening.

"Who's 'we'?" I asked. I had just been trying once again to see something, anything, to no avail.

"Me and Rose. I am so bored just sitting here trying to come up with a plan. I've been doing that for a month, I need to do something." Emmett whined. "We'll be back in like, a week." He and Rosalie stood by the door with backpacks on.

"Be safe." Esme kissed them both on the cheek.

Carlisle gave Emmett a meaningful stare. Emmett returned it with a small nod.

"Well, we're off." Emmett said, he and Rosalie zoomed out of the house.

**Bella's POV**

Apollo and I were never apart. Now that I knew my past and the mystery that surrounded me was pretty much gone, Apollo and I were able to be together, a couple. When we finally became 'a couple' Adonia and Laurent were so happy.

We decided to go on a hunting trip together, just a couple of days in the mountains surrounding the house. It was the best thing I have ever done. Hunting was so fun when Apollo was there with me, giving me advice on the best tasting things.

It was our last day; tonight we would head back to the house. I caught the scent of the most beautiful, delicious smelling thing in the world. I had fed a couple of hours ago but this scent got me in a frenzy, I wanted it, no I _needed_ it. I took off; I could hear Apollo following me so I sped up. I was on the thing in seconds; it didn't even know what hit it. My teeth sank into its neck sucking all of the blood out of it. Apollo was right next to me when I finished.

"You have blood on you." He smiled.

If I could have blushed, I would have. I rubbed the back of my hand over my mouth to get rid of the blood. "What was _that_?" I said exhilarated.

"A human." He said simply. My eyes widened. "Tomber, Tomber. It's not _bad_ that you had a human, it's actually better. They taste far better than animals and they keep you 'full' for longer."

"If you say so." I said.

"I _know_ so." He answered. Very quickly he took care of the carcass and was then inches from my face. "You still look apprehensive."

"I don't know, it just seems a little bit mean."

"Sweetie, it was the humans fault for coming over here anyway. Don't let it get to you, really, its fine." He laid me softly onto the ground, we began to kiss, softly at first but soon it became fast and aggressive, like vampires do best.

**Alice's POV**

I could have killed Emmett and Rosalie when they came back. All on the fact of who was standing next to them.

"Edward." I said surprised.

"Alice." He answered.

I glanced at Emmett, he was smiling like, 'look, I just simplified things for ya.' Rosalie was giving me a look like, 'please don't kill me, it was his idea.'

"Edward!" Esme screamed and gave him a huge hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, mom" Edward smiled. Carlisle appeared and hugged him too. Jasper grabbed his hand to shake it and then they banged their shoulders together.

Jasper patted him on the back, "Good to see you man."

"So, Emmett tells me you had a vision, Alice." Edward said.

I shot daggers at Emmett. "You weren't supposed to do this." I hissed at him.

"Do what?" Edward's eyes went back from mine to Emmett's. "What's going on? Alice, what was your vision?" He was beginning to look frantic.

"Sweetie…it was about Bella." Esme put a hand on his shoulder.

Edward tore out of the door.

"You see what you've done! Why did you tell him! You knew what he'd do! Why wouldn't you listen to me?!" I screamed at Emmett.

"I just thought…" Emmett started.

"Well you thought wrong! Go get him before he does something stupid!" I screamed. Emmett and Jasper disappeared. "I can not _believe_ him!" I sat down on the couch. Rosalie sat next to me.

"You knew this had to happen. The sooner we tell Edward, the sooner we can get a plan together and get her back, you know this." She said.

"How is Edward being back going to solve anything? I'm no closer to figuring out where she is now than I was a month ago! We're just causing him unnecessary pain."

"Alice, you know he wasn't going to stay away from her forever. You know eventually he wouldn't be able to do it anymore and he would come back to Forks, begging for her forgiveness. How do you think he would react when he came back to Forks for her, to find she was gone? How do you think he would react when he knew we knew and never told him? Trust me Alice, its better off this way."

**Bella's POV**

After feeding on that first human, I needed more. Apollo was right; they really were loads better than any animal. There weren't many humans that would be around the house so I would go out of my way to try to find them. Apollo almost always came to help me out. He warned me not to hunt humans from the same place all of the time because they will start to get suspicious.

There was not a time in the day when we weren't together. Every afternoon we would lie out in the sun and feel the rays on our skin. We would often go swimming in the lake out back. Apollo and I would play games like who can touch the bottom and come back up to the top the fastest or who can catch the biggest fish. Sometimes he lets me win.

One of Apollo's favorite places to hang out before I came was in the music rooms. He loves to play the piano, violin, and guitar and his singing voice is beautiful. We'll often sit in there and he'll play one of his instruments and make up a song about me or for me and he'll play them and my heart soars. If I could cry, I would.

**Alice's POV**

It took the boys almost four hours to round up Edward. Rosalie convinced me not to kill Emmett when he came back. Since I love my sister, I won't kill her husband. That's the only reason.

When they came home Edward had an odd look of fierceness mixed with fear. Emmett seemed to be pleading me with his eyes not to kill him. Jasper looked the same as always.

"Edward promised that he would run out again. No matter how pissed off he gets." Emmett said. Edward scowled at him.

"Tell me." Was all Edward said. We all took a seat in the living room.

"Please don't hate me, I've done all I can and…I really didn't want to have to tell you this but…oh well…I guess I'll just start right in." I was trying to find a loop hole, any way to get out of telling Edward the news he would dread the most. "A few months ago I had a vision." I began slowly. "Bella was in the meadow and Laurent was there." I saw Edward tense up at the name. "He was thirsty and he bit Bella and ran off with her. I'm sure she is with him and she is a vampire." I looked down; Jasper put his arm around me.

Edward was visibly struggling. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I practically whispered. "As soon as I saw it I went to Forks to see if it had happened yet. I talked to Charlie and he said that she committed suicide. There was a note and everything." I glanced up at Edward. I could tell his was trying very, very hard to not make this seem like the world was crashing down on him. But I could see his eyes, and eyes don't like. "Edward I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Edward's eyes told the whole story. He was devastated.

**AN: Yey! Edward has returned!**

**I really hope you liked it. I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapter done this weekend, I don't have much going on and it's a three-day weekend so, yeah…**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!!! **


	8. Vision

**AN: again, sorry it's been so long. I've decided because of my busy schedule I'm only going to update on weekends. If I have time during the week I'll try to update but just count on weekends. **

**Alice's POV**

The boys have been gone a lot lately. They say their hunting but we don't need to hunt every other day so I know that their up to something. I bombarded Jasper one night. "What have you guys been doing? Where are you going?"

"We're finding new hunting spots."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know." He looked away.

"Jasper Cullen! No touching me for three years if you don't tell me what you guys have been up to!" I hated doing this to him but it was the only way.

"Fine! We're trying to find clues about Bella." He said.

My eyes widened. "You're doing _what_?"

"It was Edward's idea. We've just been going to Forks and trying to catch trails. We've gone up into Canada and all over Washington and surrounding states trying to find some scent of her. Edward figured since her scent hit him the hardest that he would have an easier time trying to find her. We haven't found anything yet but he's not going to quit. There is no sign of her but he refuses to stop…" Jasper rambled.

I did hear the rest of what he was saying because I Saw something. It was a huge white, stone house. The grounds went on for miles. There was forest, and mountains and a lake. There were vampires everywhere. I saw the front door; it said 'The House of Zenan'. This image was broken and I saw Bella in a room with a male vampire. She was obviously a vampire too and she was beautiful. This image broke and I saw Laurent and a woman I didn't know with Bella and the male she was with. That image broke and there was nothing. I opened my eyes and I noticed I was shaking. Jasper was instantly by me, comforting me.

"What did you see?" He said soothingly. I'm pretty sure he was using his little talent to calm me down. I was too wiped out and confused to do anything.

"I know where Bella is." I said.

**Bella's POV**

One of Apollo's friends, Holden, was nervous. He came to Apollo one day with news. "Ramla has Seen something. It involves the Cullens. They are going to try to get Bella."

"Ramla?" I asked.

"Holden's wife." Apollo told me quickly. "Why do they want her?" Apollo tightened his grip around me.

"Come here." Holden said. Apollo let me go and followed his friend into a different room so I couldn't hear. "Don't tell Tomber this but apparently the Cullens knew Bella when she was a human. I think that Edward even loved her, or at least he said he did."

Apollo tensed up. "What! Did he leave her?"

"Yeah." Holden said.

"Why are they coming for her? What could they possibly want?" Apollo was angry.

"I don't know. But Ramla doesn't think they will leave with out a fight."

"Well they best believe that I'm giving her up with out a fight either." Apollo said.

**Alice's POV**

"The House of Zenan?" Edward said disbelievingly. "What is that?"

We all turned towards Carlisle. "The House of Zenan is a very old house of vampires. New vampires often go there for guidance and protection and then leave when they are older because they are so annoyed with all of the other vampires there. Every century or so a new vampire will take it over and try to make sure everyone doesn't kill each other. Even though precautions are taken, vampires are killed there though, it's not perfect."

The questions fired off. "Where is it?" Asked Jasper.

"What do they feed on?" Asked Esme.

"How many live there?" Asked Emmett.

"Is Bella there?" Asked Edward.

Carlisle held up his hands. "I know it's somewhere in Canada but I don't know where exactly. I couldn't tell you how many live there, there are a lot though. I'm pretty sure they can feed on what ever they want so some may feed on animals in the surrounding forest and mountains while others probably go out of their way to get humans. As if Bella is there I think Alice can answer that question."

Everyone turned to look at me. "In my vision I saw the house and then Bella with some guy and then Bella and the guy with Laurent and some woman. So I think she is there."

I saw Edward tense up when I mentioned Bella was with some other guy. "Well now we just need to find out where this house is and then we can get her." Edward said.

"Not so fast. I don't know very much about this place. Laurent is there and some guy is with Bella. I have a feeling we aren't going to be able to just go in and take her. We need a good solid plan before we do anything." Carlisle said.

Edward took a deep breath. "What do you propose we do first?"

**Bella's POV**

The Cullens were coming for me. I was terrified. They were going to try to take me away from Apollo. I can't imagine a worse thing. Apollo tried to comfort me as much as possible. "They won't take you. They won't even touch you, I won't allow it." Apollo whispered to me. I was still scared. "Do you want to leave? We could go to some island where they wouldn't be able to find us."

"No. I want to stay here. I can't leave my friends." I said. "And I know this sounds crazy but I really want to see what they want. Why do they want me? I don't even know them."

Apollo smoothed my hair. "I'll let them be here long enough to figure that out and then I'll take care of them."

**Thinking on names: Holden means kindly, gracious…he actually is a pretty nice person. Ramla seriously means one who sees the future.**

**AN: Hope you liked it. If you have any questions or anything please ask when you review. Even if you don't have a question review anyway!**

**Expect a chapter next weekend and if I'm not busy sometime during the week.**

**Rate and Review!**


	9. Alice

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Excellent questions everyone.**

**I am not going to answer questions like "will Edward and Bella get back together" or "does Bella fight the Cullens in the end". You'll just have to keep reading and you'll know soon enough. smiles**

**Q. Why did Laurent lie about Bella's parents?**

**A. He doesn't want her to know **_**anything**_**. He's afraid that the smallest bit of information will trigger a memory or something. He wants to keep her completely in the dark.**

**Q. Does "Tomber" know she is Bella?**

**A. No. She believes that her name is Tomber. That is what Laurent told her and she believes him completely. She has no memory as to when she was 'Bella'.**

**Q. In Ramla's vision when she sees the Cullens coming for Bella does she see that as Bella being Bella or Tomber?**

**A. When she had the vision she saw the Cullens and she saw them trying to take Bella (Tomber) no names were ever said or anything like that. Only Laurent knows the complete truth about who 'Tomber' really is**

**Hope that cleared some things up for those that asked…if you have any more questions or are still confused I'll be happy to try to make it so you understand.**

**Alice's POV**

The plan was set. After over a week of strategizing, we finally knew what we were going to do. The House was in Canada. It would be stupid to all try to go their and ambush it because there are so few of us and Laurent is probably expecting us at some point. Some how we needed to get inside and talk to Bella then we could figure out how to get her out. Again, it wouldn't work if all of us came and wanted to see Bella.

This is where I come in. It's been decided that I am going to the House. I'll tell Laurent what ever story works, something along the lines of how I'm sick of being a Cullen and I heard about this place and wanted to give it a try. Once I'm in I can find Bella, get some information on the place and then work from there.

I'm packing up my things. I leave in an hour.

I have to run the whole way there and the most painful thing for me is I can only take a backpack and a duffel bag. Anything else will just get in my way.

Jasper kept trying to get me out of my mission. He was so scared that something was going to happen to me. Frankly, I was scared too. I had so many questions about where I was going and what I was getting myself into. But Jasper doesn't need to know all of that.

When the time came for me to leave the goodbyes were awful. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones that were reasonable and even they were difficult to say good bye to. "Don't kill anyone with out me." Emmett said as he gave me a hug. I smiled.

"I'll take care of all of you clothes and make sure Emmett doesn't wear any of them." Rosalie hugged me.

Edward was next. He didn't say anything but I could see everything in his eyes. _"I'll get her back Edward, I promise."_ I thought. I know he 'heard' me. "Be safe." Was all he told me.

Jasper was the hardest. I knew he didn't want me to go but he knew that I had to go. He gave me a long passionate kiss, something we haven't done in a while. He whispered in my ear some things to give me encouragement. And then I left.

**Bella's POV**

I had almost completely forgotten about Ramla's vision. She hadn't had anymore visions since then and that was two weeks ago.

Apollo and I were at the spa, just relaxing when Gallagher, the boy that gave me a tour of the house, came for me. "Ms. Tomber, Laurent would like to see you in his study. Apollo, you may come too." Apollo and I exchanged confused looks as we got up and followed Gallagher.

When we reached his study I saw him talking to a pixie like girl with very short, dark hair that was spiked in all directions. She wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans. A backpack and a duffel bag were at her feet. She turned and looked at us as we came in the room. "Bella." Was all she said.

Who was she talking to?

**Alice's POV**

When I reached the house I was escorted to Laurent's study by some young boy named Gallagher. I hid my disgust when I saw Laurent sitting there with a smirk on his face. "Alice Cullen. What brings you here?"

"It's not Cullen anymore. I left them. Got tired of their ways." I spat.

"Really?" Laurent drug out.

"Yes. Carlisle mentioned this place one day and I thought I should give it a try so here I am."

Laurent asked some more questions and I lied and gave him answers he wanted to hear. The little boy, Gallagher appeared in the doorway again. "Get the new girl and her friend and bring them here please. They are in the spa." Laurent told the boy, he left. Laurent began to talk to me again about the House and what it offers and all of that.

I heard people behind me and I turned to see Bella with the man from my vision. "Bella," I said. She made no response. I looked into her eyes and I realized she had no idea who I was. "Do you remember me?" I said softly.

She shook her head.

"Alice dear, this is Tomber and Apollo. Tomber, Apollo this is Alice, our newest resident. Please make her feel at home." Laurent said.

Bella looked at me bewildered. "Who is Bella?"

I was shocked, I was not expecting this. "Um…just this girl used to know…you kind of look like her…sorry." I looked down to hide my face.

"Gallagher, please show dear Alice here where she will be staying. Tomber, Apollo, you may go back to what you were doing." Laurent said.

I grabbed my things and followed Gallagher to my room. Once he left I got out the picture of my family I hid in my bag and put it next to me. Seven, happy vampire faces beamed at me. I was doing this for them, I reminded myself. I can't let them down.

I found some paper and a pen in the room. I began a letter to Jasper.

_Jasper,_

_I'm fine. I made it here safely and Laurent bought the story and everything. I saw Bella. Please, please don't tell Edward this but she was with another guy. Apollo, I think his name was. They were holding hands Jasper._

_When I was talking to Laurent he had them come meet me so they can help me get acquainted. I said 'Bella' and she honest to goodness didn't know who Bella was. They are calling her Tomber (it means 'to fall' in French, how ironic huh). She honestly doesn't know who I am. She asked me who Bella was. I said she was this girl I used to know and she looks like her._

_What am I supposed to do! She doesn't know who we are! How am I supposed to help her!_

_Please don't tell Edward. You know what he'll do. _

_Meet me in the forest north of the House tomorrow at 8PM. Ask Carlisle if you don't know where that is. We can talk face to face and get a plan going. You can bring some of the others if you want. I'm calling it a hunting trip. _

_Love,_

_Alice_

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! I'm on Thanksgiving Break now so I should be able to update soon. If you have any more questions or anything like that, please ask. Don't forget to review! **


	10. Telling the tale

**AN: I know I sort of said I would update more during the break but I've been very lazy…If you all review fast then I'll update this weekend.**

**Q. How is Apollo good? He was in the beginning but not so much now.**

**A. He, like everyone else in the House, has been pretty much brain washed by Laurent, yes Laurent brain washes people, (another thing to add to the things you hate about him). He isn't an awful person; Laurent makes him an awful person…if that makes sense.**

**Q. How is Jasper going to keep the letter away from Edward? He can read minds!**

**A. You'll find out this chapter…**

**Jasper's POV**

I got Alice's letter about a day after she sent it. I was so happy to hear from her and that she is safe and okay. The Bella thing just made me feel sick. This was going to be difficult keeping from Edward. I could sense how on edge he was, I'm pretty sure he knew I knew something. As soon as I finished the letter I ripped it into pieces so small it would be impossible to put it back together and blocked my mind.

"What's the word?" Esme asked.

"Alice made it there safe and sound. She found Bella and Bella is fine." I said. Edward relaxed a little. "She wants to meet us in the forest north of the House at 8PM to get a better plan going on how to get her out. We're calling it a hunting trip."

Carlisle quickly decided that all of us should go. Everyone agreed although I was still a little apprehensive. Alice had said bring _some_ not_all_. I'm pretty sure Edward shouldn't go but there was no way he wouldn't. Carlisle could see how uneasy I was. "Jazz, everyone is going to have to help get her out; we all need to see what were up against." He said. I nodded. It was the only way.

We gathered up supplies and left right away. Alice here we come.

**Bella's POV**

Apollo and I were sitting on his couch. I was leaning on him as he rubbed my back. "Let's do something." I said.

"What?" Apollo asked. He would do anything I wanted to do.

"I don't know. We could do something with that new girl Alice. We're supposed to be nice to her and all." Apollo growled softly. "What?" I stared at him.

"I don't trust her." He said and I made a face. "She's a Cullen. You can't trust them, especially since Ramla's vision."

"But she seems nice enough." I complained. Apollo made another face. "Just give her a chance. If she tries anything weird then I'll stay away from her."

"Fine." Apollo huffed.

We found Alice in her room, sitting in a chair, looking out the window. She turned her head as we walked in. "Good afternoon, B--…Tomber…Apollo." She stood.

"Alice." Was all Apollo said.

I looked between the two of them. "Um…Apollo and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the lake with us. We're going to swim and fish."

Alice smiled. It was a pretty smile. "I'd love to. Let me get my swim stuff."

**Alice's POV**

When we made it down to the lake, Bella left for a second to find some goggles. Apollo and I sat on the side of the lake, feet dangling in the water. I knew he didn't trust me and he suspected me but I couldn't do anything about that. "So are you and Tomber dating?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"Yeah." He looked at me, almost challenging me he added, "And I love her, with all of my heart." He glared at me. "I know why you're here_Cullen_," he sneered, "and if you think I'm just going to give her up, you've got another thing coming."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I said and glared at him as Bella came up behind me.

"Ready to go guys?" She said enthusiastically.

"Defiantly." Apollo rose and quickly hugged Bella and gave her a kiss. He then gave me a look that was supposed to be threatening. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

I checked my watch, only five; I have to deal with this for three more hours.

I dreaded what Edward was going to do when he found out about Apollo and the fact that she remembers nothing. I hope Jasper had enough sense in him to only bring himself and Carlisle at the max. If he brought the others…it could get bad.

I hung out with Apollo and Bella for the rest of the day. When 7:30 rolled around I said I wanted to go hunting. Bella wanted to know if I wanted company and I politely said no. Apollo relaxed a little.

Right before I was going to leave Bella disappeared to her room to get something. I turned to Apollo. "When I'm gone you better not say anything to Bella about me or my family that will make her hate us even more. And yes Apollo, I _will_ know if you say something even before I come home and I will not be happy. You will also not speak to Laurent, Adonia, or anyone else in this House about me or my family or I will send the full wrath of them on you and I'll tell you this right now…they are not going to be happy. We're fighting for our Bella too." And with that I left leaving Apollo sitting there dumbfounded.

I did do a little bit of hunting before meeting my family. I saw Jasper first and ran into his arms. "Oh Jasper." Was all I could say. I was sobbing tearlessly as he rubbed my back and told me it was going to be okay. He sent waves of calm to me and I was grateful.

I stepped back. They were all there. My stomach constricted as I saw Edward standing there, looking furious and hurt all in one heartbreaking face. Emmett and Carlisle were standing on either side of him, ready to grab him if he tried anything.

"I don't even know where to start." I moaned.

"It's alright sweetie. Just start at the beginning." Esme said in her sweet, motherly voice.

_Edward, I'm warning you now, it's bad. Please…please don't do anything stupid. We'll get her back somehow. I'm begging you Edward. I know it's going to be difficult but it'll be okay. We need you to get her back. If you want to leave, leave now and go home and then someone can tell you the plan later. I'm warning you for a reason…don't do anything stupid._ I thought to Edward. I knew when he was done 'listening' his face was composed and showed no emotion. His eyes on the other hand told all. They begged me to tell him but they also begged me not to. They grieved for Bella.

"I'm warning you all now that it's kind of bad so please don't do anything stupid, everyone needs to help get her back." I began and looked at everyone but Edward. I couldn't see his heart-broken eyes again. Carlisle nodded me on. I took a deep breath and continued. "When I got here I was greeted by a young boy named Gallagher and he took me to see Laurent." I saw eyes widen. Emmett began to speak but Carlisle put his hand up to stop him. "Yes, the same Laurent that was with James." Growls came from both Edward and Emmett. "He asked me why I was here and I lied and told him I was tired of you guys and all this other nonsense. He believed me. Laurent told Gallagher to go get some people for him and he left. Very soon he brought back to people…Bella…and Apollo." Edward's eyes bore into me. I could almost see his heart being ripped up inside of him. "This is where it starts to get bad…" I looked down. Jasper put his arm around me to comfort me. "Bella didn't remember me. I called her Bella and she had no idea who Bella was…they're calling her Tomber. Apollo is Bella's boyfriend." I couldn't look at anyone. I couldn't bear to see their heart-broken faces.

"No." Edward said. "No!" He tried to take off and Carlisle and Emmett grabbed him. Jasper dove in too to hold him down. "No! Bella! No...no!" He was sobbing tearlessly.

"Calm down Edward, it's going to be okay. We're going to get her back." Carlisle said.

"How! She doesn't remember us! What are we supposed to do?!" Edward yelled and broke free of the boys. He stood there and stared us down. The hurt on his face made me want to die.

"Edward…" Carlisle reached out but Edward batted him away.

"Just leave me alone. There is nothing you can do." He said and ran.

**AN: Everyone take a nice deep breath. **

**Who thought they were going to die because of poor Edward?! ****(sad face)**

**This is my longest chapter and I'm pretty proud of it so please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. When lovers meet

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

**This chapter will reveal Bella's new talent so get ready. **

**Alice's POV**

Edward took off. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle darted after him. I wasn't exactly surprised this would happen. Now he was going to go do something stupid after I had warned him. Esme rubbed my back. "It'll be okay sweetheart, they'll find him. We'll all be a family again soon."

Her words were soothing but I didn't believe any of it. Rosalie was furious. "I can not _wait_ till they get their hands on that slimy little ass and then rip his face off." She spat, thinking of what the boys will do to Laurent. "It's good that Edward's pissed. Let him be pissed. He'll take his anger out on the slimy little bastard and we can finish this once and for all!"

The boys returned about twenty minutes later. Carlisle and Emmett held Edward's arms and Jasper covered the rear, making sure he wouldn't try anything. "Sorry, Alice." He said to me softly.

"It's fine. I can't say I didn't tell you so." He looked at me grimly.

Rosalie broke the sad silence. "Well what are we sitting around here waiting for?" She demanded. "Are you pissed about Bella?" She asked Edward. His tortured eyes bore into hers. "What do you want to do to the people responsible? What do you want to do to _Laurent_?" She hissed. Edward looked so angry but he was trying so hard to stay composed and stay were he was that he was shaking slightly. "Don't you want to _do_ something to the monster that stole her, changed her, and then wiped her memory clean, making her think that he is the hero and you are the monster?"

A thundering growl ripped from Edward. His eyes were murderous. "This is Laurent's last day alive." He growled.

**Bella's POV**

Alice returned from her hunting trip before midnight. She joined Apollo in my room. He sat with me on my couch, his arms wrapped around me. Alice sat at my desk chair. "Hey Alice, how was your hunting trip?" I asked her. Apollo's grip tightened when I asked.

"It was fine." She said sweetly. Apollo stared at her, not quite glaring, but close. She stared back with a look of confidence.

"Did you find enough to feed on?" I asked her.

"Yes. I love the variety of animals out there." Alice said.

"If you want Apollo and I can show you where you can get some humans really easily, right Apollo?" I looked at my love who was almost glaring at Alice. "Apollo?" I nudged.

"Sorry." He said looking at me. "Yeah."

"I tend to stick with animals." Alice said nicely, although she looked upset about something.

"Oh. Well, if you ever want to try something different…"I said, shrugging.

"Sure." Alice said and smiled softly. I really was starting to like her.

**Alice's POV**

I had to mask my horror when Bella said she and Apollo fed on humans. I knew that we could change that but still.

My family was still in the forest. The plan was in motion. They would wait in the forest near the lake. This afternoon Bella and I, well probably Apollo too cause he won't let me be alone with her, will go down to the lake and eventually make our way into the forest where my family will meet us. Just talking, no fighting. Well that was the plan…

That afternoon Bella was bored. Perfect.

"Wanna go to the lake?" I suggested.

"Sure. I'll go get my stuff." Bella said and disappeared for a moment leaving me alone with Apollo again.

"I know you weren't just hunting yesterday." Apollo said.

"You're right. I met my family." I said with an edge of steel to my voice.

"I really hope you don't think that you'll be able to plan some sort of ambush with them because that would be just plain dumb."

"We have a plan going, but it's not anything like that. We're not stupid."

"You're stupid enough to think I'm just going to give her up." He accused.

"We know your not going to give her up without a fight, you better know that Edward is not going to leave here without a fight, so I'd say we're fair." I glared at him.

"Why are you guys trying so hard? You don't love her. You _left_ her."

"Yes we did, but none of us wanted to." I stared him down. "You wanna know why we're trying so hard? Edward loves her. He has been alone for a century and now he has her and the changes are incredible. None of us want to have to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses her."

We were still locked in our staring battle when Bella came back in and we left for the lake.

We fished for an hour. Bella was having the time of her life but my mind was somewhere else. I knew my family was in the forest, waiting, expecting me to bring Bella, probably knowing that Apollo would be there too. I hoped and prayed that Edward would keep his head on and not do something stupid.

We sat on the edge of the lake, drying off and talking for the next half hour. It was almost four. "Hey Tomber, want to hike with me?" Apollo's eyes shot fire into mine. He knew.

"Sure. Wanna come Apollo?" She said and gave Apollo a loving look that wrenched my heart.

"I guess. Sounds like fun." He said with mock amusement.

I led the way into the forest where I had a feeling my family would be. Apollo and Bella were holding hands and he kissed her head or her neck a lot. Apollo constantly glared at me when Bella wasn't looking. He knew what I was planning and there was no way he would leave Bella now and Bella was having fun so we couldn't really just turn around and leave.

After about fifteen minutes of hiking, both running and walking we came to a large clearing. I had a feeling that this is where they would be so I stopped and sat on a nearby log. "Let's take a break." I said and motioned for them to sit down too.

"Kay." Bella started to walk to me but Apollo held her back. "Come on, it's fine." She said sweetly. She led Apollo over and sat down with me.

No more than twenty seconds later my family came out of the trees. Carlisle was in the front with Emmett on his right and Edward on his left. Jasper stood by Edward, Rosalie stood by Emmett, and Esme stood by Jasper in a sort of V.

Apollo jumped into a defensive position in front of Bella and started growling. Edward did the same. I jumped up. "Stop it! No one is going to do anything! Let's just talk!" I said. Slowly the boys came out of their defensive positions. Bella was on her feet at Apollo's side now.

"Who are you?" Bella said.

I had warned them but their faces still were still surprised. Like maybe I had been joking them. Maybe Bella was just joking now.

Carlisle broke the ice by saying. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family."

"You're the Cullens?" Bella eyed them in disbelief. Carlisle nodded. "Don't you _dare_ try and take me. Ramla warned me about this. I know what you're going to try to do. Just go away!"

"They're not going to do anything, sweetie, I won't let them." Apollo said and kissed her head. Edward growled. Carlisle put his hand on his arm in warning.

"Let's just talk okay? As civilized, rational people." I said looking between Apollo and my family. Edward and Emmett looked lethal.

"There is nothing to talk about. You folk are leaving, and Bella and I are going to go back to living together." Apollo said. Edward growled again. "What are you getting so pissed about _Edward_? You _left_ her. You don't _love_ her. _I _love her."

Edward ripped free from Carlisle and dropped into a defensive crouch, a deadly growl ripping from his throat. Apollo let go of Bella and got into a defensive crouch to match Edward's, also growling. Edward looked murderous, ready to pounce and kill, Apollo looked like he was enjoying watching Edward suffer. Edward came forward a little and went slightly to the left. Apollo also moved forward and went right to block him.

"Edward." I said. A million thoughts ran through my mind to get him to stop.

"Apollo!" Bella said. "No, please don't."

Much slower than before, the boys came out of their defensive positions and returned to where they were standing. Edward growled as he went to stand by Carlisle who put his hand on his shoulder. I could feel Jasper trying to calm us down. Edward and Apollo were so angry it wasn't working to well.

"Let's calm down everyone. We just want to talk." Carlisle said.

"Again, there is nothing to talk about." Apollo said coldly.

"Bella please." Edward said. I looked at him and saw how tortured his eyes were. "I'm sorry Bella, please."

"Why do you people keep calling me Bella?!" Bella exclaimed. "My name is _Tomber_!"

All of a sudden Edward looked like he was being tortured. His hands clutched his head. He dropped to his knees. "No…no…Bella…no…I'm so sorry…no…"

"What are you doing?! Stop!" I said looking at Apollo and Bella.

"I'm not doing anything!" Apollo exclaimed. Edward was now lying on the ground, still moaning.

Emmett shoved Apollo back. "What ever your doing stop it!" He said.

"I'm not doing _anything_." Apollo shoved back.

"Stop it!" Bella said, confronting Emmett. Emmett looked at her disbelieving. Edward was now fine and sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.

"Edward what happened?" I asked. This was unbelievable.

"Vision, of what I did. When I left. Of her." We all understood. Bella and Apollo stood their confused.

"What is this now?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo do you have a special talent?" Carlisle asked.

"I can read minds if that's what you mean." Apollo said simply. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose all exchanged surprised looks when he said that.

"Tomber, dear, do you have any special talents?" Carlisle asked, careful to call her what she thought her name was.

"Not that I'm aware of." She said. Carlisle nodded in acknowledgement. Edward was on his feet again.

"So what now?" Apollo asked. He glared at Emmett who glared back and returned to Carlisle's side.

"What happens now is one of two things." Emmett said. "Give us Bella or prepare to fight for her."

"Let's go." Apollo said and once again went into a defensive position followed by Edward and Emmett.

"No, wait." Carlisle said and grabbed his sons. "We're not doing this now." The boys all came out of their defensive positions. "Apollo, as we've seen you love her very much." Edward growled. "But, as you have also seen, we love her very much too." The rest of the family nodded. "I'm guessing you will want to fight for her."

"No question." Apollo said. Bella's eyes widened.

"My boys and I want to fight for her too so I guess it's settled then." Carlisle looked at the boys. Emmett looked thrilled in a deadly sort of way that he was going to get to fight him. Edward just looked plain deadly.

"Alright. Let's go." Apollo said.

Carlisle held up his arm. "Not so fast. It's hardly fair that you'll be four against one. Get some people together and we'll set a time and place. Deal?" Carlisle stuck his hand out to shake.

Apollo shook his hand. "Deal."

**Alright…longest chapter yet…sorry it took so long, my computer was acting up this morning.**

**In case your confused Bella's talent is that she puts images in your mind. Like what she did to Edward was put images of her right after he left, like her lying in the forest, or her going through her day like a zombie. She didn't know she was doing it because of how early of a stage her talent is. It kind of triggered because of how upset she was that people kept calling her Bella and she knew that they wanted to take her away.**

**I had to put that little Twilight reference in there when Alice was talking to Apollo, did you catch it?**

**I hope you liked it! The fight may be in the next chapter, I'm not sure. **

**Please review!**


	12. It ends now

**Sorry I didn't update last weekend. If you review fast I might be able to get a chapter in this week…but don't count on it.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews.**

**Here comes the fight, so brace yourselves. **

**Apollo's POV**

I was beyond furious. I wanted to rip each and every Cullen apart with my bear hands. They were not going to take her. It wasn't going to happen.

The Cullens stayed in the forest. Alice returned to her room and I left Tomber with Holden and Ramla. I had to talk to Laurent immediately. He was in his study with Adonia, as usual.

"Come in Apollo." Laurent said. I sat down across from him. He sensed my anger. "What is on your mind, son? You look troubled."

"Alice is an imposter. The Cullens are here in the forest as we speak. They are going to try to get Tomber or _Bella_ as they call her. We have arranged to fight for her and I need a team. Laurent I am asking you and Adonia to fight with me."

"Ah, the Cullens." Laurent smiled. "I was wondering when they would all make an appearance here." I looked confused. "I'm going to tell you everything, so prepare yourself." Laurent said. I didn't know what to think. "Tomber, who is better known as Bella Swan moved to Forks, Washington a little over a year and a half ago to live with her father. The Cullens were students at the high school and she quickly became friends with them, especially Edward, who she dated all during that year and into the summer. On Bella's eighteenth birthday the Cullens threw her a party. She cut her finger on wrapping paper. Jasper lost control, Edward tried to protect her but that just made it worse. The Cullens then left to protect Bella, leaving her devastated."

I had no idea what to say. I knew they left her but I didn't know all of the rest. "Will you help me?" I said softly.

"Dear boy of course we will help you!" Laurent smiled. "They killed a friend of mine a year ago and I always look for a chance to fight Carlisle." Laurent said. "What about you sweetie?" He said to Adonia.

She smiled beautifully. "Of course I will."

With some hesitation Jorell and Tivona agreed to fight along with Holden and Ramla.

This was going to be good.

**Alice's POV**

I saw Apollo decide who would be fighting and it turned out all of us would be fighting. The boys weren't happy to say the least.

"There is no need for you guys to be in danger. We got it covered." Emmett said.

"Oh, yeah cause we're really going to let the four of you fight seven strong vampires all by yourselves." Rosalie scowled. "It's a fair fight, four boys against four boys and three girls against three girls."

"We've fought plenty of strong vampires before. If the girls want to they can fight." Carlisle said calmly. I knew he was a bit anxious about Esme fighting though.

"We're in." I said.

**Bella's POV**

I was terrified. No one seemed to care what I thought about all of this. I didn't want to go with the Cullens; I wanted to stay here, with Apollo. I didn't want anyone, even the Cullens, to get hurt over me. It didn't seem worth it.

Apollo came to get me with six others close beside him. "Is this the hunting party?" I asked.

"If you want to call it that." Apollo said with a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

I stared at my friend Tivona and her husband Jorell. I looked at Holden and Ramla who I had just recently really started to know. Then I looked at Laurent and Adonia, who were so loving and caring. I don't think I could stand it if one of them got hurt because of me.

"Am I fighting?" I asked.

Apollo's eyes widened. "Of course not! I can't risk you getting hurt!"

"So what am I supposed to do? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs while I wait for my friends to finish fighting and hope to God that someone doesn't die! I can't do that Apollo!"

"You're not fighting." He said simply.

"I'm not asking to fight; I just want to be able to see what is happening!"

"Fine." He huffed. "But you need to stay out of the line of fire. If you got hurt I don't know what I'd do."

"I know." I said. I hugged all of my friends and told them to be safe. Apollo held my hand and led us down to the forest to meet the Cullens.

**Alice's POV**

We were all getting pumped up before the fight. We reminded ourselves why we were doing this. Most of this was done in our own heads and every couple of seconds a growl would come from someone. Eventually we all hugged and kissed and told each other to be safe but fight hard.

We heard a rustle in the trees and the fighters from the House of Zenan appeared. Apollo took the lead with Laurent on one side and Bella on the other. Laurent's mate, Adonia stood beside him and three other boys and two other girls stood behind them, none of whom I knew. I glanced at our boys and they all looked absolutely lethal, as did the opposing boys.

"These are your fighters." Carlisle said plainly.

"Yes. All of yours are fighting?" Apollo said with an icy tone.

"Of course. And Bella?" Carlisle said simply.

"_Tomber_ wants to know what is going on but she will not be anywhere near the action." Apollo said.

Bella gave Apollo a kiss on the lips before leaving for an overhanging rock. Edward growled. She would stand there and be able to see everything without getting hurt.

Both sides stood in a line. Carlisle was across from Laurent, Emmett across from Holden, Jasper across from Jorell, Esme was across from Adonia, Rose with Tivona, I was with Ramla, and of course Edward faced Apollo.

In a matter of seconds we all dropped into a defensive position, growls ripping from our throats. This was it, this ended now.

Edward was the first to pounce.

**Bella's POV**

Everyone stood in a line facing each other. Apollo and Edward stood there glaring at each other. I noticed they were both wearing wife beaters and black shorts. Edward was the first to pounce and the rest followed after him.

Seven deadly dances broke out in the clearing.

The blond boy, Jasper, I think his name was, was fighting Jorell. They looked about evenly matched and my eyes quickly adverted to the next pair.

The tall, beautiful blond girl, Rosalie, I believe, was fighting the beautiful Tivona. Both had their long hair pulled into a tight bun to keep it out of their way. They hardly even touched each other, just circled around, never taking their eyes off each other.

Alice, whom I had actually started to like, fought Ramla. They were amusing to watch out of everyone seeing as they were both mind readers and before either could do something they would block it.

The huge Cullen, Emmett, was fighting Holden. I had always thought Holden was pretty big and burly but he was nothing compared to Emmett's strength. I could see Emmett was fighting to kill and was doing mostly offensive fighting. It was all Holden could do to keep his defensives up.

My wonderful vampire mom, Adonia was fighting the Cullen mom, who I'm pretty sure was called Esme. They moved quickly and with skill.

"Hope you're not getting tired, _Esme_." Adonia snarled.

"Not a chance!" Esme snarled back and dove on Adonia sending her flying.

Both vampire leaders, Carlisle and Laurent, were in a deadly fight the farthest away from me. It was hard to tell who was winning and who was losing because of all the movement and growls.

Apollo and Edward were closest to me. It was impossible to tell who had the upper hand. All I could see was flashes of black and white. All I could hear were terrifying growls and ripping of what I hoped wasn't flesh.

I looked back at Jasper and Jorell. It looked like Jasper was winning and Jorell was giving up. The same went for Rosalie and Tivona. They slowly stopped fighting. Jorell and Tivona hugged and stood by the overhanging, watching the fight. Jasper quickly joined Alice in fighting Ramla and Rosalie joined Emmett in fighting Holden.

Ramla was a skilled fighter and Alice was getting tired. Jasper tackled Ramla to the ground and they began a fight that moved so fast it made my eyes hurt to look at.

Alice joined Rosalie and they helped Emmett take down Holden. With three against one he didn't stand a chance. They didn't kill Holden, he just laid there, shocked.

I wondered why Jorell and Tivona were just standing there, watching their friends get beat. I glanced down at them and I saw that they were terrified.

Alice and Rosalie then joined Jasper to take down Ramla. They left her lying by her husband, also shocked.

I saw Adonia send Esme flying. Esme didn't get up and Alice and Rosalie dove on Adonia sending her crashing to the ground.

Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were trying to bring Laurent down.

Apollo and Edward were still dead locked in their fight to the death.

This was a nightmare.

All of a sudden I heard growls worse than I had ever heard in my life and a scream that made my bones shiver. Limbs were flying everywhere. Actual limbs, unattached to bodies.

I screamed as I saw a shredded Adonia and a shredded Laurent get tossed aside.

The Cullens, excluding Edward, gathered on one side of the clearing. The House, excluding Apollo, Laurent, and Adonia, gathered on the other.

Edward and Apollo continued to tear at each other in the middle. The growls coming from them sounded like million hungry lions.

It looked like Apollo was starting to win but I could be wrong.

Apollo dove on Edward and they flew into the nearby forest. I heard the worst growling yet and that terrible screaming sound as I knew someone was getting torn to pieces.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was probably only about twenty seconds, a boy wearing a wife beater and black shorts came out of the trees.

**(cowers) please don't hurt me!**

**I really hoped you liked it, longest chapter yet!**

**Obviously next chapter you'll find out who won…Edward or Apollo.**

**Now I'm gonna be really really mean and demand ****at least**** 10 reviews before I update. The more you do the longer the next chapter will be so review!**


	13. Misery

**I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I had like four tests this week and a project due so all of my time and energy went into school but I'm on Christmas Break now so I should be able to update more.**

**Thank you SO MUCH for all of the reviews. Monday I came home and saw 18 new reviews and was like "Omg, no way!"**

**To Bobby Rae – (hug hug) I feel your pain (sad face)**

**And to anonymous reviewer dreamer8102 who answered my question from chapter 5. (Which do each of the characters I made represent)…not quite right but good guess! If anyone else wants to take a stab at it go ahead…I'll put the answer at the end of the story.**

**Now about that cliffy…I actually got that idea based on James Patterson's book ****Maximum Ride: Saving the world and other extreme sports**** (if you haven't read it go read it now the series is ****so good****. Anyway…the good girl and the bad girl fight each other and they're wearing the same thing and look exactly the same and they disappear for a second and then Patterson finishes the book by saying a girl wearing (whatever they were wearing) comes out and it's just like **_**WHAT!**_** Who won! So yeah…**

**Bella's POV**

The boy walked out of the forest and I let out a blood curdling scream.

In an instant I was down from that ledge and running full force at the forest. "Apollo!" I screamed. "Apollo!!!"

I saw the shredded remains of a vampire about fifty feet away. I screamed again, louder than before. "Noooo!!! You killed him! You killed him!! You murderer! You killed him!!!" I screamed and dove on Edward. I wanted to kill him. He killed my Apollo, he deserved to die.

I felt people try to pull me back and I thrashed around. "Calm down. Come on, calm down. It's okay." One of them said as they pulled me off of him.

"Let me go!!" I screamed and thrashed around some more, trying my hardest to sink my teeth into someone, anyone.

"Damn it Carlisle she bit me!" One of them said. _Good_. I thought.

"Relax, Emmett, just keep her restrained." Carlisle said back.

"Let go of me!" I screamed again. An awful smell reached my nose and I noticed a large fire coming out of what used to be my parents. "Don't you dare burn him! Don't you dare!" I screamed and tried to thrash away to no avail.

"Just relax sweetie. We're not going to do anything. Just calm down so we can talk." Carlisle said again.

"I don't want to talk! You killed him! Let me go!" I screamed.

And then everything went black.

**Alice's POV**

We found a place to stay about two hundred miles from the House. We were all pretty battle scared and tired. Somehow Jasper managed to mess with Bella's emotions enough that she passed out or something. He called it an emotion overload.

We locked her in the sturdiest room in the house. About a half an hour after we got there she 'woke up'. Surprisingly enough she didn't scream and she didn't even try to get out. She just lay on the couch, her hands resting peacefully on her stomach, staring straight up at the ceiling. It was heartbreaking.

Carlisle examined each of us to make sure nothing serious had happened. Aside from the leaves and twigs in our hair and dirt all over us, the worst was some vampire bites which would leave scars but really only stung a lot.

I went to go see Edward in his room. He was miserable. He was sitting on his couch staring straight at the wall in front of him. I sat down next to him. "Hey." I said and put my hand on his shoulder.

He still stayed perfectly still but his eyes moved to look at me. "Hi." He said.

"Well, we have her back." I said carefully.

He huffed and turned away. "Yeah, a lot of good that did. She's heartbroken. I just killed someone she loved."

I hated seeing him like this. "We're going to help her. We're going to get her thinking straight. We did the right thing. _You_ did the right thing." I said. He stared at me with that terrible wounded expression. "I know it doesn't seem like it now but it will get better. I promise." I could see that he wanted me to go so I gave him a quick hug and left.

**Carlisle's POV**

I hated seeing my children like this. They were all heartbroken and miserable and it hurt to see. Emmett wasn't his usual happy, boisterous self and Rosalie just kind of sat there. Alice kept blaming herself and Jasper tried to raise everyone's spirits but he was so emotionally distraught that it didn't really have much of an effect. Poor Edward was the worst. He shut himself in his room and refused to speak to anyone. I went up to see him a couple of times and he just sat there and stared at the wall.

I believe Bella was in shock. I wasn't exactly surprised that she didn't scream and try to escape at the first possibly. She knew that her 'family' was dead and we had taken her. She knew there was nothing she could do about it.

After five hours of her lying on her bed, staring at the wall, I went in to talk to her. She made no movement. No recollection that I was there. I sat down beside her. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor and I am here to help you." I said calmly. She made no movement. "I know you are hurting a lot right now and I want to help you." She closed her eyes. "I know that we are probably the last people you want to be around right now and you have every right to think that but I want to explain why we came for you and why we did what we did. Will you listen to what I have to say?" I finished.

Bella opened her eyes and looked up at me. Very slowly for a vampire she sat up next to me. If she could have cried she would have. She nodded at me.

"Okay. I just want to begin by saying that everything Laurent told you about your past or about us is a lie." I said carefully.

Her eyes widened. "No." She said. "That's not true. He wouldn't lie to me."

"Yes sweetie, he would."

She shook her head. "No."

"You have to believe me. I am telling you the truth. I would not lie to you." I looked her in the eye and she stared back at me. She knew I was telling the truth. "Your name is not Tomber, its Isabella Swan. You insist everyone call you Bella. You have a father named Charlie and a mother named Renee. They are divorced. Renee remarried Phil and they live in Florida. You father lives alone in Forks, Washington. About eighteen months ago you went to live with your father in Forks. When you were there you met my children, they were students at Forks High School with you. You became particularly close to Edward and you quickly found out he was a vampire. He invited you to come watch a baseball game one night that we were playing and while there a small coven of vampires came. James, Victoria, and Laurent, yes the same Laurent you knew."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"They quickly caught your scent and it sent James into a mad hunt for your blood. Edward sent you to Phoenix with Alice and Jasper to keep you safe while the rest of us tried to find and kill him and Victoria, Laurent left for Alaska. James found out you were in Phoenix so he set up a trap for you there. You fell for it and we came for you almost too late. James bit your hand and Edward saved you by sucking the blood out of your hand. If you look closely you can probably still see the scar."

Bella glanced down at her left and saw the faint, crescent shaped scar. Her fingers grazed over it, unbelieving.

"That summer you and Edward became very close. Your eighteenth birthday rolled around and he insisted on ignoring your requests and throw you a party. When opening a gift you cut your finger on the wrapping paper causing it to bleed. Jasper, being the least controlled out of all of us tried to get you but Edward protected you, making you cut your arm badly. After this incident Edward decided you were better off with out us so he made all of us leave. You became almost zombie like and became friends with Jacob Black. You went to the meadow that you and Edward shared so many memories in and Laurent was there, hunting. He bit you and took you, somehow wiping all of your memories clean." I finished.

"Then why do you care?" She snapped. "He _left_ me."

"Bella, sweetie, Edward was alone for almost a century with no one to love. He met you and his entire life changed. We, his family, saw changes in him we never thought possible. For once he was happy, genially happy. You have to understand that when he left, he was more miserable than he had ever been in his life. He thought it would be easier for him and for you to just leave and he knows that that was really wrong. He has been shut away in South America refusing to see any of us for months. We just want to see him happy again."

**Hope you liked it!**

**I'm not going to set a quota for you to reach until I update again but pretty please review. **

**Happy Holidays!**


	14. Progress

**I'm very sorry I've been neglecting this so bad. The time has just really gotten away from me. (I just started making Twilight siggys and avatars and it's really addicting! And my dad just loaded Sims 2 and it is so fun!) **

**I'm going to try to update every weekend but it's gonna be harder for me now cause starting this weekend I have show choir competition pretty much every weekend for the next couple months. I'll do my best to keep this updated.**

**Alice's POV**

I had to do something. Seeing as this was mostly my fault, I felt it was up to me to get my family out of this zombie-like state. We had respected how close Bella was to her 'family' and it was difficult to see her that sad. We had burned Laurent, Adonia, and especially Apollo, very carefully, trying to save the ashes for Bella.

I carefully knocked on her door. "Bella, it's Alice, I have something for you. May I come in?" I said sweetly. I got no response so I slowly opened the door and peeked in. She was sitting by the window, staring outside. I carefully walked over to her and pulled up a chair beside her. "Can I talk to you for a minute? It won't take long I promise."

She slowly turned and looked at me nodding once.

"We are all incredibly sorry about what happened to your family. Really, truly, we are. I can't imagine if someone were to do that to my family so I'm not going to pretend that I know how you feel because I know for a fact that I don't."

She turned from me and stared at the wall in front of her.

"That's why we wanted to give you this." I handed her a large metal box with an intricate pattern carved on the outside. She cautiously took it from me and set it on her lap. "Open it up." I said.

Very slowly, for a vampire, she lift the lid and saw three smaller boxes, identical to the box around them, sitting peacefully in black velvet.

"That's them." I said simply. "Laurent, Adonia, and Apollo." She cringed at the last name. "Their ashes are in those boxes. They'll always be with you now." I finished with a small smile.

If Bella could have still cried, I'm sure the tears would have been pouring by now. She turned back to me and stared me in the eyes. All the emotion and conviction of that stare made my heart want to break. "Thank you." She said, voice thick with emotion, and then she turned back to the boxes, her hands gently grazing over the one that held Apollo.

A few hours later, I went to check on Bella again. She seemed to trust Carlisle and I the most. When I entered her room she was still sitting in her chair by the window; only now she was holding the small box that contained Apollo in her lap. "I'm thirsty." She said when I walked in. Her eyes were jet black with a small rim of bright red around the outside. That disturbed me.

"I can take you hunting." I said sweetly. "There is a large forest to the East where I'm sure we can find plenty of animals."

Bella wrinkled her nose at the word 'animal'. "Any humans?" She asked.

I suppressed the urge to cringe. "Only animals." I said with a very small, forced smile. She looked bummed.

Bella gracefully rose from her chair and carefully placed the small box in the others, close to her couch. She gave the box a small kiss before leaving with me.

Hunting was pretty uneventful. Apollo had already showed her the best ways to hunt so I was really only there for moral support and so she didn't run away. On our way back in she thanked me again for the remains. It meant the world to her. She asked me if she could talk to the whole family once we returned. I said I would get it arranged.

Everyone was pretty open and willing. Everyone except Edward. I'm pretty sure Bella didn't want to see him just yet and I'm pretty sure he knew that. I figured it would be pretty much a disaster if they were in the room together, her being still furious over the fact that he killed Apollo, and he would be torturing and blaming himself for everything that happened. So I didn't push it.

"I would like to start off by apologizing you all of you. Even though I don't know who any of you are you, I appreciate how kind you all have been to me. I'm sorry I haven't really been the best guest." Bella began slowly.

"Oh, sweet heart, we don't mind at all. We're just glad you're back with us." Esme said sweetly.

"Thanks." Bella said her head down. "I don't know why I don't know who any of you are. I want to believe that I knew all of you at one point but you can probably imagine that's a little hard for me to do."

"We understand, Bella. Don't worry; we're going to do everything in our power to get you to remember. If, that's what you want of course." Carlisle said.

"I want to remember." She said softly.

**Bella's POV**

"Alright then. I believe you should get a proper introduction from everyone. You never know, it might trigger something." Carlisle said. "I'll begin. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am originally from London, England and I was changed when I was twenty-three by a rouge vampire. I am completely immune to the scent of human blood and that allows me to be a doctor." He motioned to Esme.

"Hello dear. I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. I'm originally from Columbus, Ohio. He changed me in 1921, after I tried to commit suicide when my baby died, I was twenty-six." She said with a sweet smile.

"My name's Rosalie Hale Cullen. I'm from Rochester, New York. Carlisle changed me after a certain…accident, in 1933. I'm eighteen." She said simply and plainly.

"Hey Bella! I'm Emmett! I was born in Tennessee and one day when I was hiking a bear attacked me and Rose here came across me and ran me to her house or whatever and had Carlisle change me for her." He said with a smile in Rose's direction. "That was 1935, I'm twenty." He smiled.

"I'm Jasper; I'm from Texas and was a member of the army in the Civil War. A vampire named Maria changed me when I was twenty. Later, Alice found me and we went to Carlisle, becoming a member of their family." Jasper looked at me.

"Well, you already know, I'm Alice. I actually remember nothing about my past except I know from research that I'm from Biloxi and was in an asylum because of my visions. I have no idea who changed me but I was nineteen." Alice said.

"What about the other one?" I couldn't say his name.

"Edward will tell you when he's ready." Carlisle said simply.

I nodded once. I could honestly care less about what he said to me.

**Alice's POV**

I wanted to talk to Edward. He was still moping around in his room when I came in to see him. "Did you hear?" I knew he would know what I meant.

"Yeah." He said.

"You should talk to her."

His face was rigid. "I may not know what she's thinking but I can tell she obviously doesn't want to see me."

"It's worth a try."

"Alice. I _killed_ her friend. Do you really think she is just going forgive me? You know her better than that." He said pointedly. "I know for a fact that the only thing she cares about right now is killing me. I'm amazed that she hasn't tried to yet."

"Edward." I said in exasperation. "We can still fix this. It's not too late."

"Yeah, Alice, it is."

"Why are you giving up?!" I almost shouted. "You can reverse this, Edward! You just have to try."

"It's a lost cause. Even if she remembers us, why would she want to come back to me after all of the stuff I've put her through."

"Make her love you again! It's possible!"

"I don't believe that."

"Edward, damn it, fight! Don't tell me you don't want her back because I see it in your eyes, you do. You want her back? You want her to love you again? Fight for her! Make her remember!"

His face was rigid and his hands were in a tight fist, the skin was whiter than any white over his bones. He turned to stare at the wall, trying to calm down. I rose silently and left.

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**I'm going to do my best to update next weekend but please don't hurt me if I don't!**


	15. Confrontations

**Alright, I am incredibly sorry for not updating in I don't even know how many months. School and band got incredibly busy and time just kind of got away from me. Now I'm on summer vacation so I should be able to update more often. **

**However, that's a little iffy right now because of the record flooding we've been having here in Iowa. I live in Cedar Rapids and although my home wasn't directly affected there have still been several power outages and the entire city has to limit their water usage (which sucks cause we're not supposed to take showers, do laundry, flush the toilet, or do dishes). My internet was also knocked out so that delayed getting this chapter a little more. **

**For those of you that have forgotten some of the things that have happened in this story here is a brief summary as to what has happened. **

**In New Moon when Edward is gone and Bella goes to the meadow and encounters Laurent, Laurent bites her and takes her to the house of Zenan which is a house of vampires somewhere in Canada. Bella doesn't remember her past at all. Bella falls in love with Apollo, another vampire at the house. Meanwhile, Alice had a vision of Bella being taken so she rushes to Forks to see if she can stop it, she's too late. She and Jasper contact the rest of the family and they all agree they need to get Bella back. Alice goes to the house to get more information, the rest come and they fight several vampires from the house for Bella. Apollo and Laurent are both killed. Bella is devastated. Bella is now back with the Cullens and is beginning to trust them again, although she still doesn't remember them. Where we last left off Bella formally met all the Cullens and Alice talked to Edward, trying to convince him to talk to Bella.**

**Bella's POV**

The Cullens were amazing. They were so supportive and friendly, Emmett made me laugh all of the time and I quickly learned that you don't place bets against Alice.

I hadn't seen Edward since that day at the House, which I tried to think about too much. I knew he was still here but I had no intention of seeing him or talking to him any time soon. I could see that everyone wanted me to talk to him, but there was no way. I don't think I would be able to restrain myself if I saw him.

That's why when I saw him come out of his room for what I assumed for the first time in weeks and said he wanted to talk to me, I attacked him.

I could tell that I was much stronger than he was and that pleased me. However he knew what he was doing and I didn't so I didn't get the chance to tear him apart. Eventually someone tore me away from him, Emmett I think, and made me sit down next to him and Carlisle on the couch in the living room. Jasper was standing behind me.

Edward sat down across from me. Carlisle put his hand on my arm, warning me. I glared at Edward and he just looked at me with a sad, wounded expression on his face. I didn't care.

"Bella, will you please let me talk to you?" He said softly.

"I have nothing to say to you." I hissed back.

Alice sat down on the floor by my feet and looked up at me, holding my hand. "Please Bella? He feels really, really bad and he just wants to talk."

How could I say no to Alice? "Will you stay?"

"We'll all be very close, don't worry. He's not going to hurt you, I promise." She stood and they all left leaving me sitting there staring at Edward.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, I just need to get some things out there okay?" He said after a brief moment of silence. "I'm sorry, Bella. Okay? I really truly am sorry. When we went over there to fight I really just wanted to kill Laurent, because he took you away from me but I was greedy and selfish and thought that you would be much happier with me than with Apollo, just like old times, and I didn't take into consideration the fact that you were already very happy. I am so sorry for that, I really am. I just feel like the worst creature alive and if you forgive me I will be forever grateful and if you choose not to, well, I guess I deserve it." He began to get up.

"Why did you come for me?"

"What?"

"Why did you come there to get me? You _left_ me. I don't understand."

He paused, struggling for words. "Do you remember…..when I left?"

"No. All I know is what Carlisle told me."

"Bella, I am a very selfish creature and don't think about the consequences of my actions all of the time. I left because I thought you would be better off without me. Obviously it's dangerous for humans to be in close contact with vampires for any period of time and we were so close. And it's not like I didn't like you, I did. That's the problem. I believed that if I left than you wouldn't be in danger anymore and you could go on living your life in safety. But I was wrong. Not only were you miserable, I was too. Ask any of my family members. I was so depressed that I had to leave them, I didn't want them seeing how weak I was. To tell you the truth, in about a month or so I probably would have given up and come for you in Forks and begged for you to take me back.

When I found out what happened to you all I could think about was how I was going to get you back. What I was going to do. The reason I came for you Bella is because I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I couldn't stop even if I tried."

That was all he had to say. Edward stood up and went back to his room. I sat there speechless for a good twenty minutes trying to absorb everything he had just said.

Alice came in after I was done thinking. "What do ya think, sweetie? Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I understand why he did it; I just really, really wish he wouldn't have."

"I know. He does too." She wrapped her arms around me and we sat there together for at least an hour, just thinking.

**Alice's POV**

I stood in the doorway of Edward's room.

"You can come in Alice." He said from across the room.

I came in slowly and sat on his couch. He was lying on the floor beside me staring up at the ceiling.

"You told her everything?" I asked him.

His head moved about a centimeter down and then back up. I took that as a yes.

"She still hates me though doesn't she." He said as a fact rather than a question.

"I wouldn't say that. She's trying to figure out her emotions as we speak."

"Which means she will still probably hate me."

"You gave her a lot to think about. I wouldn't write her off just yet."

He shrugged.

"You need to hunt Edward." I said, noticing his nearly black irises.

He shrugged again.

"Go with her."

"Are you serious?" He sat up quickly.

"Completely. Invite her to go hunting with you."

"She'll kill me, or try to."

"I'm coming too Edward so she'll have to behave."

"Fine, but you have to ask her."

I danced out of Edward's room and into Bella's. "Hey sweetie." I said sitting beside her.

"Hey Alice."

"I was wondering if you might be up for some hunting?"

"Sure, who's going?"

"Me, Emmett, you, and Edward."

"No."

"Oh, come on Bella. You won't have to talk to him or even look at him. Emmett will be there to keep him and line and I'll be there to keep you in line."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Fine. But if he tries to pull a move on me I'll kill him, and Emmett better not try and stop me."

The four of us set out after it got dark. Hunting is always more exciting then. Like we promised, Emmett and Edward stayed together and Bella and I stayed together.

"Alice. You're putting every song you listened to in alphabetical order and Emmett is putting every 'costume' Rosalie and him have ever worn in chronological order, which is disgusting by the way Emmett, I know you're up to something." Edward called over to me.

"Maybe I am, but maybe I just feel like listing all of these songs." I smiled. I saw him roll his eyes.

"I thought you'd find it inspiring." Emmett said. Edward faked gagging.

"Alice you aren't seriously planning something with Emmett are you?" Bella asked me frantically.

"I'm just making him think we are." I smiled. Of course Emmett and I had planned something. We wanted our brother back.

We moved deeper into the forest and spread out at least a mile apart. We let scents catch us and take us to our prey.

Like planned, Emmett and I met at a lake miles away from where the other two were. We both knew Bella was to the west and Edward was to the east. Emmett was going to lure in Edward and I was going to lure in Bella. Emmett and I would 'disappear' and they would be forced to talk to each other. Emmett was the one who created the plan so obviously it had some loopholes in it, but Emmett was confident it would work.

I made a big loop around the west and I found Bella's scent in front of me. "Bella!" I called. She spun around and saw me. "I just wanted to let you know that if you're still looking for something good there is a lake over there that has some terrific animals by it. You should go check it out."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Bella smiled and zoomed off.

Perfect.

**Emmett's POV**

After Alice and I met at the lake I went off to go find Edward. _Edward!_ I thought. _Where are you I have something important to tell you!_

He came up behind me. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that if you're still looking for something good there is a lake over there that has awesome animals by it."

"Where are the girls?"

"I have no idea. Alice and Bella went west when we went east so they could be anywhere. You should go to the lake though, you'll enjoy it."

"Fine." He sped off.

Awesome.

**Bella's POV**

So this must be the lake. Alice wasn't lying when she said there were plenty of good animals. One moose later I was lying in the sun next to the water.

I heard rustling to my left. I didn't think much of it, probably a deer or something. It was followed by growling and other violent sounds. I looked to my left to see what was ruining my peace. I saw a flash of red hair and a dead grizzly bear. Unbelievable. He was not seriously here. He finished on his stupid bear and saw me.

I started growling at him. He needed to leave. Now.

He did a short growl back and stood.

Now I was on my feet.

All the animals were now gone. They were terrified of us.

"Leave Edward." I growled.

"No." He growled back.

"I will kill you Edward."

"No you won't."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Bella, I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Well, good, you won't have to. I'll kill you first."

Did he just laugh? He did.

I charged him.

I hit him like a bullet and he stumbled back a little. I couldn't celebrate at all though seeing as he was now on top of me, pinning me down. I spun as fast as I could so I could get on top of him. I punched and kicked and fought as hard as I could. He was starting to give up, I could tell.

"Bella." He said and stared into my eyes. I was still busy pounding him into the ground. "You're not a killer Bella." He was still staring at my eyes. I slightly lessened the pounding and looked at him.

I had done a pretty good job ripping him up. His arms and legs were twisted in weird ways. His entire torso was ripped up thanks to my razor nails. The back of his head and neck were pretty bashed too. I looked at his perfectly chiseled face. The perfect features, the milky white skin. And his eyes. His breathtaking amber eyes. They were pleading. They were tortured. They were in pain.

My mind was suddenly filled with images.

_I was at some school. Oh my gosh is this my car? I looked at an ancient red truck. Now I was in class the only space was by Edward. He glared at me. He hated me. Now it looked like I was at lunch. "Bella come sit with us!" Some obnoxious girl said. I obeyed. I saw Edward across the lunchroom. "Who are they?" I didn't even mean to say it. The words just came out of my mouth. "They're the Cullen's of course…" "Which is the one with the reddish brown hair?" "Edward." I liked him. Now it was in another classroom Edward was there. Now he seemed to like me as well. He really cared about me. _

I remembered.

**Kay, so once again I'm really sorry for taking so long. I'm going to do my very best to try to get a chapter to you this week. The flood waters are starting to go down but there is still really bad storms coming through that may cause me to loose power. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	16. Memory

"You're lucky that I found you Bella

**Thank you everyone for continuing to read this story and continuing to review. **

**I am happy to report that here in Cedar Rapids the waters have gone down significantly. I think it's somewhere between 17 or 19 feet. Flood level is 12 and we crested around 31 so, yeah, we're making progress. **

**Alice's POV**

Emmett and I arrived on the scene and surveyed the damage. Edward looked pretty messed up but was sitting up, Emmett went right to him. Bella was sitting about twenty feet away in a little ball.

"Bella, sweetie what happened?" I sat beside her and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, Alice." If she could have cried she would have been bawling by now.

"Its okay, Bella, you're fine. Just tell me what happened."

"I don't even know. He made me mad so I attacked him. He hardly even fought back. But then he said my name and I looked at him and I remembered."

"Wait. You remember everything?"

"No. I remember some stuff about Edward, that's all."

"Like what kind of stuff?"

"I think I was at school and we were in class and he glared at me the whole time, he hated me. Then I was in the cafeteria and this girl told me who he was and then we were in a classroom again, only this time, I could tell we loved each other."

I tried to hide my shock as I continued to try to comfort her.

"Are you ready to go?" Emmett said his face serious as he helped Edward to his feet.

Bella gave a small nod. I helped her to her feet and we made our way back to the house.

We barged through the door and Emmett yelled for Carlisle. He was by us in seconds. "What happened here?" He looked at his son, shocked.

Bella crumbled.

"He made her mad so she attacked him." I said.

"Is that about right?" Carlisle asked Edward. He nodded. "Come on." He led Edward and Emmett up to his study.

Before I could stop her, Bella zoomed into her room and barricaded herself in.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme came into the living room to see what all the commotion was about. I quickly explained to them what happened.

Edward came back downstairs less than an hour later in surprisingly good spirits. "I'm fine, except I'm going to look a little more like Jazzy now." Jasper made a face at him.

Esme embraced him in a huge hug. "Oh, I was so worried."

"I'm fine Mom, honestly." He smiled at her. "Alice, can I have a word with you, alone please."

"Sure." I followed him outside.

"Where is she?"

"In her room, she barricaded herself in when you went to see Carlisle."

"Has she said anything?"

"Not sense Emmett and I found you guys."

"So you know what happened?" I nodded. "And about her memory?"

"How–"

"I saw it in your mind."

"Yeah, I know everything."

"Has she remembered anything else?"

"I haven't talked to her so I don't know."

"I'm still trying to figure out how she remembered though."

"You didn't ask Carlisle?"

"I didn't tell him about her memory yet."

"You should, he could probably make some sense of it."

"Yeah, I will."

"So you're really fine?"

"_Yes_! I am perfectly fine!"

I smiled and went back inside.

**Bella's POV**

I had lost track of how long I had been sitting in here. I felt so bad I just wanted to go crawl in a little corner and die. All the pieces of furniture in my room were up against the door.

I heard a muffled sound coming from behind my door. "Bella? Bella can you hear me? It's Alice. I'd really like to talk to you if that's okay. Edward's fine, I just want to talk."

"Is Edward right beside you ready to attack me when I open the door?"

I heard Alice laugh. "No, sweetie, he's talking with Carlisle."

I started pulling things away from my door and putting them relatively back where they belonged. "You can come in now." I said when I was done.

She came to sit by me and put her arm around my shoulders. "How are you doing sweetie?"

"Good I guess." Alice gave me a disbelieving look. "Actually I'm terrible. I feel _so_ bad it's not even feasible."

"Would it make you feel any better to know that Edward is perfectly fine?"

I shrugged.

A large crash came from the living room. "Oh, it is _on_, Edward!"

"See? He's wrestling with Emmett, he's fine."

"But it's not that. Aren't you guys mad at me? I _attacked your brother_."

"Bella, if we hated everyone who has ever tried to attack us we would hate _so_ many people. We're vampires, it comes with the species. You're young, and you don't have a ton of control over yourself yet. No one's mad at you sweetie, trust me."

"Bella, could I have a quick word with you?" Carlisle said from just outside the door.

Oh great, he was here to kick me out. I motioned him in and Alice left.

"Bella, just so you know, you're not in 'trouble'. I'm not upset with you at all." He said.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"I would, however, like to speak with you about the flashes of memory Edward told me about. Is that the only memory of your past you've had?"

"Yeah."

"I have a couple of guesses as to why you suddenly got some memory back and why you got it when you did. I believe that in order for you to get a memory of something in your past you need to have an extremely strong emotion about the person or thing and you need to be doing something to the person or thing to help fuel it. With Edward you were very angry with him, which was the strong emotion, so you attacked him, which is what you were doing to him. This created memory of him. It stopped when it did because your anger towards him stopped. Did that make any sense?"

"Yeah, that actually made a lot of sense. But wait, when Edward and Apollo were fighting," I cringed slightly, "why didn't I remember anything then? Or when I met Edward and I put images of when he left me in his head, why didn't I remember anything about him then?"

Carlisle thought for a moment. "It's just a guess, but I believe that when Edward and Apollo were fighting each other your emotion was much more strong towards Apollo, you didn't want anything to happen to him, your fear for Apollo was stronger than your anger at Edward. Also, I am also slightly inclined to think that because Laurent was the one that changed you, he did something to make you forget everything, and once he was dead the 'spell' for lack of better term, was broken and you are now able to slowly remember things."

I nodded slowly, taking it in. It made pretty good sense.

"If you want, we can test my theory."

"I'm not attacking anyone else." I said automatically.

Carlisle smiled. "That won't be necessary. I would like to take you back to Forks, which is where you first met us. My plan is to start from the beginning if you will, and go visit your father's house. He will not see you, he thinks your dead, but you will see him, hopefully this will lead you to remember your father. Would you like that?"

"Yes." For about the millionth time in my vampire existence I felt like I was going to cry.

We prepared for the trip immediately and the eight of us left within the hour. I ran alongside Alice and she chatted animatedly to me. From no where Edward appeared on my other side. "Could I perhaps talk with you briefly about your memory? I promise to you that's all I want to do." He said to me.

"Fine." We were now pretty much alone. I just barely see the outline of Alice in the distance.

"I just wanted to quickly explain the memories you had, if that's alright."

"Just talk Edward." I tried not to roll my eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken the first memory was your very first day at Forks High School. We were in Biology together and the only seat available was next to me. I happened to be very thirsty that day and your blood was mouthwatering. You thought I hated you but really I was just trying my very hardest not to kill you." He said this so nonchalantly like it was no big deal. "The second was your first day at lunch. You went to go sit with Jessica Stanley and her friends because she had been nice to you. You saw my family and Jessica told you who we were. You asked her who had the reddish brown hair and she said that it was me."

"I only saw you in that memory though, not your whole family."

"Oh, well, that's probably because you were only remembering me, not my family. The third, though I don't remember it directly, was after you knew that my family and I were vampires and we were in love at that point. That's about all."

"Well, thanks." I said and actually smiled a tiny bit.

"We're nearing Forks!" A voice called out.

We were there in about a minute.

**Kay, so next chapter Bella will be in Forks and she'll see her dad. I can hardly wait! She'll probably do some more stuff while she's there, I haven't completely decided yet. Don't forget to review! **


	17. Charlie

"You're lucky that I found you Bella

Night had fallen by the time we got to what they told me was my old house and of course it was raining. Two cars were parked in the driveway, a police car and a blue impala. Alice had already told me that my dad was the police chief, I didn't know who the other car could belong to.

"Renee is here." Edward said from beside me.

I could see a light on in the house and I could see the outline of two people sitting in the living room. Renee and Charlie, I guessed. I could hear their conversation as easily as if they were sitting right next to me.

"So why didn't Phil come?" I heard the ruff voice of Charlie. Alice had already told me Phil was Renee's 'boyfriend'.

"He was busy, plus, he didn't want to be in the way." Renee sounded surprisingly sad. From what Alice had told me about her, she seemed like a real fun, bubbly person.

"I'm doing fine here, you didn't need to come."

"I can see that." Renee was sarcastic. "You've been eating nothing but frozen pizza, Raman noodles, and cereal for the past nine months, you have about one clean shirt and that's it, Charlie, you are a complete mess, you need to go get some help."

"I'm fine, Renee. I'm just…coping."

"It's been _nine months_, how much more coping do you need?"

"I'm going to bed."

"_Charlie_."

"I think you can find the way out. Good night, Renee."

I heard Charlie thumping up the stairs and then a door shut, a light came on upstairs. Renee turned off the light in the living room and left. She passed about ten feet from where I was. My eyes widened in surprise, she looked remarkably like me. She got into her impala and sped off. The light went off in Charlie's room.

Alice led me into the house, Edward was behind me. We walked into the living room and over to the kitchen. Alice gave me a meaningful look and led me upstairs, we made no sound. I could hear what sounded a lot like crying coming from Charlie's room and felt unbelievably bad. The farthest door was closed tightly shut. Alice soundlessly opened it and I walked in. I figured this was my old bedroom.

_I was standing almost exactly where I was now with two small suitcases by my feet._

"_I'll let you get settled then." Charlie said and left me._

_I stared out into the rain; one tear fell down my cheek. _

_I was younger and playing with toys on the floor._

_I was in the living room playing a board game with my parents._

_It was my first day of school and I stood in the living room while my parents proudly took pictures. _

_I was slightly older now, my parents were fighting._

_It was raining, my parents were at the door, my mom was crying and my dad looked crushed._

"_Just let me go, Charlie." My mom said. "It didn't work out, okay? I really, really _hate_ Forks!"_

_Then I saw myself standing in the doorway, saying those exact words to a crushed Charlie._

"Please tell me those weren't my last words to him." I said to no one.

"They weren't." Edward said softly. Then he quickly explained everything I had just seen to me.

"I want to talk to him."

"Bella, sweetie, you can't." Alice soothed me.

"Why can't I?"

"Well, for one, he thinks your dead, and second, there's also the little problem that you're sort of a vampire now."

"I need to talk to him. It's not fair that he should have to think I'm dead when I'm clearly not. Renee said it's been nine months. He is still completely devastated. I need to talk to him."

"Fine then, how are you going to explain where you've been all this time, what happened to you? The fact that you are now a _vampire_?"

"I think I should tell him everything."

"Bella, are you _crazy_? You can't do that. There is one main rule for vampires, and that is that we keep our existence a secret, you can not tell him."

"_He_ told me." I pointed to Edward.

"That was different, you figured it out yourself." Edward said simply.

"Fine. I won't tell him I'm a vampire if you let me talk to him and let him know I'm still alive, deal?

Alice and Edward looked at each other, knowing that was the best they would do.

We didn't do anything that night. By the time we were done talking, Charlie was snoring. He left for work around six thirty. Alice took me hunting and then we waiting around until he got home. Edward and Alice were going to talk to him first and sort of prepare him for seeing me.

Charlie's cruiser pulled up ten after five. I was hiding out upstairs. Edward was in the kitchen and Alice was stationed in the living room as the first thing he would see. Charlie walked in, saw Alice and froze.

"Alice! Wh – how – did I leave the door unlocked or something?" He stammered.

"Yeah, I just felt like dropping in to see how you were doing. Is now a bad time?" Alice said so sweetly.

Charlie melted. "No, no, its fine Alice, it's nice to see you." He sat down on the couch.

Edward stepped into the living room. "Hi, Charlie."

Charlie sprang up. "What the _hell _are you doing here? You've got some nerve showing up here, boy, you know that!" He bellowed. "Breaking my daughter's heart causing her to – to…and then breaking into my house!" Before Alice could stop him Charlie grabbed his gun and fired twice, right at Edward's chest. Edward didn't even move. Charlie's eyes bulged and his mouth gapped open. The gun dropped from his hands and he fell backward. Alice's face was full of shock.

"You're probably kind of confused right now." Edward said fairly calmly.

Charlie was on the ground now, still gapping up at Edward.

"If you'll just allow me to explain…"

"Explain?! No – no…what is this, huh? What's going on here? What the hell are you?!" Charlie was slowly crawling backwards.

"Again, if you'll just allow me to explain…"

"What? Are you wearing a vest or something…?"

_Edward! Just TELL HIM EVERYTHING! _I screamed into Edward's mind. I saw him flinch.

Charlie was still backing up, he was nearing the door. "Charlie, my family and I are all…well…we're all…vampires." Edward said this as nonchalantly as he could.

I honestly thought Charlie was going to have a heart attack or something. He completely collapsed on the floor, his mouth hung farther than I would have thought possible and his eyes were practically out of their sockets. He tried to form words but no sound came out of his mouth. He looked from Edward to Alice, desperately; Alice nodded to say that it was true. Charlie recovered enough to get a hand on the doorknob to leave when Edward grabbed him and plopped him on the couch in less than a second.

"We owe you an explanation." Edward said.

Charlie was flabbergasted. It took him a moment to form words. "You bet you do!" He blustered.

"Just listen. It is kind of a long story and I don't have all week." Edward said. Charlie looked capable of murder but nodded. Edward then launched into a story about the Cullens. How Carlisle was changed and how he then changed everyone else, how they don't age, eat, or sleep and how they feed. Of course Charlie had questions. Most along the lines of why can you go in the sun, why don't you have fangs, and other questions fueled my old superstitions. Alice and Edward were patient and Charlie believed everything they said.

"Now Charlie, I know we've just thrown a lot of stuff at you but are you ready to hear some more?" Alice said sweetly. Charlie grimly nodded. "You're not quite going to believe this, and I'm not sure the best way to tell you, but…well…Bella's alive."

Charlie jumped to his feet. "What did you just say?! Do not lie to me Alice, I can't take it!"

"Charlie, Bella is alive." Alice repeated.

"How is that even possible?! There was a funeral, I saw her body!" Alice helped Charlie back onto the couch. He buried his head in his hands.

Alice then launched into the story of how Laurent kidnapped me, wiped my memory clean and then staged my death. Then she told him about how they rescued me and killed the vampires that kidnapped me, that part was still hard to hear for me, and are helping me get my memory back. This was my cue to show myself.

"Bella!" He gasped. I went to him and he collapsed into me, sobbing, his arms wrapped around me. "Bella, oh, Bella! I can't believe this…is it really you." He looked up into my eyes.

"It's really me daddy."

It took him over an hour to settle down. A time in which my brain was filled with memories of this house, and my parents, too many to even begin to describe.

Once he was finally calm again, we explained more logistics, like how he could not tell anyone anything we said, or that I was still alive. The only exception to this was, Renee. Renee he could tell as long as she promised not to tell anyone else, not even Phil.

We said our good-byes and I promised to come visit him again.

"And, no Charlie, none of this was a dream." I said as I left, quickly running away into the night.

I met up with the Cullen's quickly after that. Edward and Alice had already filled them in on everything that had happened.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"While we're here, who's up for a visit to the old Cullen house?" Carlisle smiled.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, hope the chapter was worth it for you. **

**I'm going to try to update later this week, but I leave for Texas on the 11****th**** and won't get back until the 19****th****. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	18. Scent

"You're lucky that I found you Bella

**Sorry it's been awhile once again…**

We arrived at the Cullen residence about a second later.

"_And your worried not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?" Edward said to me from outside the house._

"_That's right." I said to him back._

"_You're incredible." He smiled._

I knew Edward saw all of that because he was smiling softly when I came back to reality. Together we walked into the house.

_I was walking into the house with Edward, Esme and Carlisle were there, ready to great me. Alice bounded down the stairs and gave me a hug. "You do smell nice. I never noticed before."_

Edward and I both turned and stared at Alice. "What?" She said innocently.

The house was just like I had seen in the recent memory. They hadn't moved anything out or changed anything. Emmett and Rosalie were already upstairs from the sound of it. Jasper was sprawled out on a couch, watching TV. Carlisle was out of sight and Esme was busy dusting off her countertops.

"Something isn't right." Edward said suddenly from beside me.

"What do you mean, dear?" Esme called sweetly from the other room.

"Don't you guys smell that?" Edward's eyes were slightly frantic.

I shook my head along with Esme and Jasper. Carlisle appeared from nowhere. "What do you smell? I'm not catching anything."

"I don't know. I feel like I know it from somewhere but I just can't pinpoint it." Edward was visibly frustrated.

"I smell it too." Alice said. "And I'm just the same, I know I've smelled this before but I can't remember what it was."

"Do you know if it's a human, or a vampire…" Carlisle was trying to catch a whiff of it.

"Vampire." Alice and Edward said at the same moment.

"Good vampire, or bad vampire?" I said softly.

"I can't tell." Alice looked confused.

"Emmett! Rosalie! Come down here please." Carlisle called.

Emmett was bounding down the stairs seconds later. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it." Rosalie appeared moments later and whacked him on the head.

"Can you smell anything out of place?" Carlisle said calmly.

Both of them sniffed the air and shook their heads. "Why?" Emmett asked.

"Edward and Alice smell something that's off, but they can't figure out exactly what it is. They both think it's a vampire scent."

"Well, we all know they're the wackiest out of all of us." Emmett said under his breath. Rosalie whacked him again, followed by Jasper and Edward. "Geesh! Sorry. No, I don't smell anything."

"Neither do I." Rosalie said coldly.

Edward and Alice moved through the house, trying to see where it was the strongest. The rest of us followed, trying to smell it. As I moved through, memories flooded in from time I spent here, none helped me piece the smell together though.

We moved outside. According to Edward and Alice the scent was gone now, probably washed away from rain. I went into the garage and looked at the five shiny cars, all lined up in a row.

_I was driving through a parking lot. The nicest one there was a shiny Volvo, it stood out._

_Now I was in a dark alley, four men were around me. This wasn't good. 'Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk. I dove into the road – _this _car was going to stop, or have to hit me. But the silver car unexpectedly fishtailed around, skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from me. "Get in." A furious voice commanded.'_

_Now Edward and I were in the silver car, he was driving fast I was asking him questions. He was asking them in return. He dropped me off at what I know knew was my house._

_I was nearing the school in the silver car. "Where's the rest of your family?" I asked… "They took Rosalie's car." Edward parked next to a shiny red car. "Ostentatious, isn't it?"_

_Edward left my house, I stood on the front step, Charlie behind me. 'I stopped dead on the porch. There, behind my truck, was a monster Jeep. Its tires were higher than my waist. There were metal guards over the headlights and taillights, and four large spotlights attached to the crash bar. The hardtop was shiny red. Charlie let out a low whistle. "Wear your seat belts." He choked out.'_

_I was riding in the backseat of the black car, my head resting on Alice's neck. '"Which way to the airport, Bella?"'_

_Now Edward and I were all dressed up. I had a cast on my leg and he helped me into a different silver car. We arrived at the school and realization hit me. "You're taking me to _prom_!"_

The memories made me smile.

I moved further into the grounds and went down by the stream. The smell hit me like a ton of bricks. I had to plug my nose it was so awful. "Ugh! What is _that_?!"

The Cullens appeared out of no where. It was clear they smelled it too. "It appears that a few werewolves have visited our old house." Carlisle said calmly.

"_Werewolves_? Are you kidding me?" This was completely ridiculous.

"Yes, you probably don't remember any of this but before Laurent took you werewolves were beginning to make another appearance here in Forks, well actually in the Quileute village. It's somewhat of a long story but basically werewolves are our only real enemies, besides each other of course, but according to legend werewolves have appeared when there was a threat of vampires." Carlisle then launched into a lengthy story of the legend and how werewolves change and whatnot. "The only thing I'm wondering, is why they would come here?"

"Do you think it has something to do with the vampire Alice and I smelled inside?" Edward asked.

"That is a possibility." Carlisle was deeply concentrating. "I think we should have a word with Sam?"

"How is that supposed to work? We can't just walk in there." Edward looked slightly aggravated.

"Why not? They walked onto our land?" Emmett was angry.

"We had left though." Edward said back.

"Let's go." Carlisle said. The rest of us exchanged looks of disbelief. "Just follow me." We ran behind him and in less than a minute he stopped. "The border." He said, looking strait ahead.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" I was getting frustrated.

"Sam is the leader of the werewolf pack. An old treaty bans us from going on each others land, this is the border separating us." Edward said quickly.

"So now what?" I didn't see anything and I didn't see how standing here was helping us any.

"I don't know if this will work but I would like you to try." Carlisle said to me. "I know you don't remember him but I want you to think of a boy named Jacob." Carlisle whipped a picture out of his pocket. "This is what he looks like. You were good friends with him. I want you to think of him as hard as you can and then use your gift to tell him to bring Sam and the pack to the border because the Cullens wish to speak with them. Can you do that, Bella?"

"I can try." I concentrated as hard as I could on this boy Jacob and then shouted Carlisle's message in my mind, hopefully to him. I had no idea if it worked.

Carlisle looked to Edward. "They know we're here." He said.

"They're coming!" Alice chirped. "The whole pack!"

"Nice work, Bella." Carlisle patted me on the shoulder.

A little over a minute later a dozen 'animals' came into view. They looked like oversized wolves. A huge black one was in front it stopped a few feet from us. There was an even bigger one to its right, it was russet colored and was directly in front of me. It stared at me intently.

"Oh, Sam, you didn't need to come transformed. We only want to talk." Carlisle said calmly. The huge black wolf seemed to comprehend, it then turned its head to me. "We did not change her, an enemy did, he is dead now." The wolves in the back started changing into men, it was a ripple affect to the front. Sam and the large russet one were the last to change.

"Bella!" The russet wolf exclaimed when he changed. "What did they do to you?" He was shocked.

"Bella, meet Jacob." Carlisle said, pointing to the boy in front of me. "I didn't know you had changed, Jacob."

"I changed right before Bella…wait…I thought you died! I went to your funeral!" Jacob exclaimed.

"That is a long story in which I don't have the time to tell at the moment. There are much more pressing things to discuss." Carlisle continued to stay calm. Jacob looked horrorstruck. "First of all, we caught your pack's scent at our house. Why were you there?"

"We did not break the treaty." Sam's voice boomed. "I appeared as if you and your family had moved on. A female vampire has been running in and out of Forks, we were tracking her. The scent led to your house, we didn't get very far however because your family's scent was too repulsive to us. I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven." Carlisle smiled a half-smile. "Tell us more about this vampire."

"We first noticed her about a year ago. She was here for a short while, her scent blended in with your families. She left for a few months but has been coming back, circling around, playing at the edges. We've come close to getting her but so far we have been pretty unsuccessful."

"Victoria." Edward and Alice breathed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the rest of the Cullen's tense up.

The name had a slight ring to it. I remembered Laurent's first words to me. _"You're lucky that I found you Bella." Laurent said. "If you had known what Victoria had in store for you…"_

"When's the last time you caught her scent?" Carlisle was slightly more urgent now.

"The closest we've gotten recently was at your house, that was about two weeks ago. We smelled her two nights ago over on our land though."

"May we offer our assistance in tracking her down?"

"Sure." Sam didn't look too pleased. Neither did most of his pack.

"May we break the treaty lines for the sole purpose of finding Victoria?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. "Are you sure that would be necessary?"

"I think it would only help get her faster."

"Only to track Victoria?"

"Correct."

"Fine then. But as soon as we get her the lines are back." Sam and Carlisle shook hands.

"I think she's after me." I heard myself say.

All eyes turned to me. "What?" Edward said.

"I remember the first thing Laurent said to me, he said 'you're lucky that I found you, Bella. If you had known what Victoria had in store for you…'" I saw the Cullens cringe. Edward's eyes looked murderous.

"Great, just great." He muttered under his breath.

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to rate and review!**


	19. Preparations

**Sorry, I've been procrastinating again…**

**For those of you that have forgotten some of the things that have happened in this story here is a 'brief' summary as to what has happened. **

**In New Moon when Edward is gone and Bella goes to the meadow and encounters Laurent, Laurent bites her and takes her to the house of Zenan which is a house of vampires somewhere in Canada. Bella doesn't remember her past at all. Bella falls in love with Apollo, another vampire at the house. Meanwhile, Alice had a vision of Bella being taken so she rushes to Forks to see if she can stop it, she's too late. She and Jasper contact the rest of the family and they all agree they need to get Bella back. Alice goes to the house to get more information, the rest come and they fight several vampires from the house for Bella. Apollo and Laurent are both killed. Bella is devastated. Bella is now back with the Cullens and is beginning to trust them again, although she still doesn't remember them. Bella formally meets all the Cullens and Alice talked to Edward, trying to convince him to talk to Bella. They end up having a brief conversation where Edward basically just explains to her why he did what he did and she begins to forgive. Alice and Emmett plan a hunting trip with Edward and Bella to try and get them to talk more. The plan goes wrong and Bella ends up attacking Edward. However, she begins to remember Edward slightly. The Cullens take a trip to Forks to try to get Bella to remember more. They tell Charlie everything and Bella remembers her time at her old home. They go to the Cullen house next and Bella remembers things associated with that house. Where we last left off Edward and Alice smelled something funny in their house. They met with the werewolf pack and they now know that Victoria is here and out to get Bella.**

**Sadly, I have realized that this story is almost over. I'm guessing there is going to be about one more chapter after this one, maybe two, we'll see. ~sad face~**

The hunt was now on.

The Cullen's had filled me in on their past with Victoria and what she was capable of. We went out in groups of twos and threes trying to catch a trail. The trail was occasionally mixed with other vampire smells that were unknown to all of the Cullens.

Every once and a while Alice could decipher what Victoria was planning and Edward could catch a glimpse of her mind. Together, they discovered that Victoria was not alone. She had her own army of newborn vampires which the Cullens explained to me were the most dangerous vampires.

We quickly realized that they knew we were back. They didn't come into Forks or La Push as often and when they did they stayed together and danced around the edges, not wanting to get too close. We knew that it was only a matter of time until someone slipped up.

Jasper trained us and the werewolves on the best ways to fight newborn vampires. He had experience because of the vampire wars in the south. The training was difficult, yet fun. I had no training at all when it came to fighting so I had a lot to learn.

After training one evening the large russet wolf, who I remembered to be Jacob, asked to talk to me. I saw nothing wrong with it, although the smell was unreal.

"Bella, what did they do to you?" He looked hurt.

I didn't understand the question. I saw nothing wrong with me. "What do you mean?"

"You…You're…" He could hardly talk.

"A vampire? It's not that big of a deal is it?"

He looked defeated, like a battle not worth fighting. "I talked to Carlisle the other day about the whole memory thing…um…I think I may be able to help you get some memory back. How would you feel about coming over to La Push with me? I'll give you a little tour of places you went and maybe that will trigger something."

"Sure. Why not?"

Jacob morphed into a wolf and I ran behind him to La Push. We stopped in front of a small house. "Um, this is my house." He sounded a bit wary and uncertain.

The tour didn't take long. There wasn't much to show. Very few memories came from this house. Mostly from when I was much, much younger and Charlie was watching baseball games with Billy.

Jacob seemed slightly upset by this news. Everywhere else had given much larger results. "You didn't spend a ton of time here, that's probably why." Jacob mumbled. "Um…I have one more place to show you."

I followed him to a beach.

"This is First Beach." He told me.

I walked around at my own pace. Memories flooded in from when I was a kid and ran around the beaches with Charlie and then from when I was older and with friends.

_I was sitting in a circle with friends. '"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?"'_ _The boy next to me asked. Did he have a crush on me?_

'"_You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" It was like the first day of school all over again._

"_Bella," I sighed. _

"_I'm Jacob Black…you bought my dad's truck."' _

_Truck what truck? Then I remembered my first memory, my first day of school and the old decrepit truck._

_I was back in the circle of friends. '"The Cullens don't come here."' An older boy said with authority. He looked like the current pack leader, Sam. _

_Jacob and I were walking down the beach together. '"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously. _

"_I _love_ them."'_

'"_Werewolves have enemies?" _

"_Only one."'_

_It had started to rain. Two of my friends, I now knew as Jessica and Mike found us. '"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked… _

"_No, definitely not," I whispered.' _

The memories appeared to be over.

I quickly filled Jacob in on everything I 'Saw'. He looked pleased and filled me in on what I had missed.

We sat together, close but not touching, and looked out over the water. The sun was just finishing setting so the colors were breathtaking.

I saw a small flash in the water and it looked like the water was disturbed. I figured it was just a trick of the light or a fish. Jacob didn't seem to notice anything. Whatever it was didn't stop so I pointed it out to Jacob.

"Do you see that out there?" I pointed it out to him. He nodded. "What is it?"

"I have no idea. Something doesn't feel right though." He stood. I could see the hairs on his arms standing up. "I'm going to go morph so I can communicate with the pack. Get back to the Cullens and tell them."

"Why, what do you think it is?"

"It might be Victoria."

I was instantly on high alert. Jacob ran into the nearby cover of trees and came out as a huge russet wolf. He gave me a look and then ran into the town. I ran as fast as I could back to the Cullen house.

They immediately sensed my distress. It took only minutes to tell them what had happened. They all looked shocked and looked to Carlisle.

"We need to talk to the wolves." He led the way out the door.

Emmett and Jasper seemed pumped. This is what they had been waiting for. I sent out another distress signal to the wolf pack and told them we need to talk. We all met at the border.

"We've ran around the perimeter, it seems that some are hidden out in the woods and the mountains, surrounding us. We caught their trails all around the perimeter. They've finally gotten their act together and have a plan. I think their planning on attacking us by surprise." Sam said with authority.

"How many?" Carlisle's tone was serious.

"We can't make an exact estimate. Quite a few though."

"Victoria?"

"She still in the water. We can't figure out what she's planning."

Carlisle looked to Edward and Alice. They were both in deep concentration. Alice spoke up first. "Victoria is planning on ambushing us while we least expect it. Victoria has plans to get Bella."

"This boy Riley is close to her. He plans on working with Victoria to get me so that she has a direct path to Bella. She also is very graphically planning on how she will kill Bella right in front of me." Edward cringed. "The rest of her newborns will fight everyone else. There looks to be about twenty."

"One for each of us." Emmett looked lethal.

"How long do we have?" Carlisle asked.

"Their going to start in any time." Alice said.

Jasper was strategizing. "We have to catch them off guard. I think the best thing we can do is split off and go to the places they are planning to ambush us at the meet them before they get there."

"They have four main spots their looking to attack at." Alice said, "The River behind our house, the forest to the west of our house, First Beach, and the forest behind La Push."

"Excellent." Jasper said. "Sam, divide up your pack however you want, or figure out how to fight together if that's what you think will be best." He turned to Carlisle. "As for us, we can split into groups of four. I think it would be best if it went Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice in a group and then Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and myself in the other."

"I'm not leaving Bella." Edward said plainly.

"It will be for the best, Edward. They're going to expect the two of you to be together. It will be harder for Riley and Victoria to work together if the two of you are separated. I'll help her. I won't let her get hurt." Jasper reasoned.

Edward still looked pretty unconvinced.

"I'm not happy about separating myself from Alice, but it's for the best. She'll be safe, I promise."

I had a feeling that there were some silent conversations going on because Edward finally agreed that it would be okay if we weren't together.

He looked straight into Jasper's eyes. "I'm putting a lot of trust in you. If anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible, understand?" Jasper nodded once.

The good-byes were brief. I hugged the other party and hoped they would be safe. I saved Edward for last. We locked eyes. "Bella, I am so sorry for everything I have done to you. I love you with all of my heart and I never intended to hurt you so much. Please, please just stick with Jasper and be safe. If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do. Please, just keep your head and don't do anything dumb. Promise?"

I tried not to roll my eyes. "I promise. But the same goes for you. I don't want to see your head getting ripped off either." I smiled.

He leaned down to kiss me passionately on the lips before joining the rest of his siblings.

I followed Jasper into the forest close to the house to wait for the coming newborns.

**Yey! I finished a new chapter! **

**My guess is that there are two chapters left in this. We'll see how it goes though. **

**Thanks everyone for sticking with this and continuing to read! You guys are awesome.**

**Please R & R, I'll try to get up the next chapter soon!**


	20. Victoria's here

**So after about a year and a half, don't you think it's time I finished this thing? Yeah, I think so too.**

**For those of you who have forgotten what's going on and don't feel like reading 19 chapters again, here's another summary.**

**In New Moon when Edward is gone and Bella goes to the meadow and encounters Laurent, Laurent bites her and takes her to the house of Zenan which is a house of vampires somewhere in Canada. Bella doesn't remember her past at all. Alice has a vision of Bella being taken so she goes to Forks to try and stop it but she's too late. She tells the rest of the Cullens. As a part of their plan she goes to the house undercover to get more info. There was a big fight and the Cullens killed all of Bella's friends including Laurent. Bella slowly begins to trust and like the Cullens but she still hates Edward because he killed her lover, Apollo. Alice and Emmett make a plan for Bella and Edward to start talking again and Bella ends up attacking him. This triggers some memory of Bella and Edward together. The Cullens go to Forks to try to get Bella to remember some more and she visits Charlie and the old Cullen house. While they were at the Cullen house they pick up a strange scent. After conferring with the werewolves, they realize its Victoria and a team of newborns. As the werewolves and the Cullens plan, Jacob takes Bella back to La Push to help her remember more. The battle plan involves splitting up. Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Esme; Carlisle, Alice, Bella and Jasper. (I changed it; it wasn't fair that two mind freaks were on the same team :))**

**The lines are drawn, Victoria is coming. **

**Who will live, and who will die? **

**Bella's POV**

I followed Jasper through the forest behind the Cullens house. It felt weird leaving the others, especially now that I've become so close to them. If anything happened to them…

I couldn't even think about it.

Jasper stopped in a small clearing. "Alice, how does this look?"

Alice paused and looked into space for a moment. "This is good. They're splitting up too; some of them will come through this clearing."

"Do they know we're here?"

Alice smiled. "No."

**Edward's POV**

I led the charge to the river bed behind our house. I was running too fast but I didn't care. I was leaving Bella. I had promised myself I would never do this again, and here I was, allowing myself to be split from her. I didn't care that it made sense that we were apart, I needed to be with her. I needed to watch her and make sure she didn't get into any trouble. If anything happened to her…

I'd already lost her once.

"_Slow down! We're not all pulsing with emotion here, and we can't keep up!"_ Rosalie hissed in her thoughts.

I stopped at a small clearing by the river and waited for them to catch me.

"Is this the spot?" Emmett clapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, this is where they'll come through."

"Are we going to surprise them?" Emmett grinned.

"They don't know we're here yet."

**Victoria's POV**

I breathed in hungrily. Today was the day. Bella would finally die. Mate for mate, that's how these things go.

But little Edward had to _see _it. It's hardly worth it if he can't watch is love being tortured until she dies. I have to see her light go out. I have to see the rage and the hurt in his eyes. I want him to want to kill me when it's over and I want him to know that he can't.

The game was almost over.

James and now Laurent would finally be honored.

I stepped forward into the clearing, my small army behind me, ready for blood and to fight to the death.

"_Ah, one is here but the other is not. Shame. This will make it slightly harder. Hopefully Riley does his job."_

**Bella's POV**

"They're here." Alice's voice was like steel as she looked through the trees.

I could see them. There were five. One large male in the front and four others flanking him, two on each side.

We stood in a point to match theirs. Carlisle in the front with Alice on the right and Jasper on the left, I stood on Alice's other side.

They hardly stopped for niceties. The male in front took a running lunge. I only barely saw the glint of his bright red eyes before Carlisle pounced on him.

And so it began.

**Jacob's POV**

This was fun. Ripping off vampire limbs, watching their shocked expression as you tore off their head. Priceless.

I hoped everyone else was having this much fun and not dying or anything. Like Bella.

She had no experience in fighting and she was the target. Perfect.

If they didn't protect her….

No time to think about things like that.

I dove on the back of another vampire and ripped its head off from behind.

Man, I was _born_ to do this.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward." Her voice was thick and filled with poison. She smiled maliciously at me.

"Victoria." My voice was as hard as steel. I kept my expression cold.

She began to slowly circle while the rest of her 'team' stayed where they were. I matched her movements.

"Where's your pet, Edward? I thought you loved her. I guess you don't really."

I growled softly, deep in my throat.

"She's probably getting torn apart by Riley as we speak and you're sitting here playing nice with me. What a shame."

I dove on her.

This was the end.

**Bella's POV**

I was strong. I was a newborn vampire. But I was untrained, unskilled, and going up against other newborns that _were_ trained and _were _skilled.

"Bella! Remember what I said! Don't let them get behind you!" Jasper cried from across the meadow.

I spun around just as a newborn was about to grab me from behind. I slammed my foot into its chest and it stumbled backwards. Enough of a blunder that I was able to jump on it and tear off its arm. It howled in pain.

I didn't even notice what the others were doing. Aside from the occasional reminder from Jasper, I didn't hear any of them. I just hoped they were alright.

**Emmett's POV**

It was almost too easy, it was hardly fun. Even though they were feisty newborns, they didn't stand a chance. They had_ nothing_ on us. Victoria was the only challenge and from the look on Edward's face, I could see that this was one fight he wanted no help with.

Fine by me.

I'd step in if it was necessary but for now, it was fun being able to rip off more limbs.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice! Start a fire, it's pretty much over. We just have to get Riley. Carlisle and I have him." Jasper yelled. Carlisle was still fighting Riley, the large male, although it was clear who had the upper hand.

"Bella, help me please." Alice was urgent. I could see the torn apart vampires wiggling around trying to get back together.

We piled all of the pieces together and somehow Alice got a flame to start.

"Go!" I heard Carlisle yell.

Somehow Riley had broken free. An arm was missing and Jasper was already speeding after him.

Edward.

Riley was going back to Victoria and would kill Edward.

I tore off after him.

"No, Bella!" I heard Alice yell but I paid no attention.

**Edward's POV**

I had to kill her.

Bella would be fine and safe, as long as I killed Victoria.

Esme and Rosalie were burning parts, Emmett was standing by, ready to jump in.

Out of no where something large landed on my back, I tried to spin around to get it but Victoria already had me pinned.

Emmett jumped into action and out of nowhere Jasper appeared, closely followed by Bella.

No.

She could not be here. She had to go away.

I struggled against the vampire on my back and Victoria's hold.

Either Emmett or Jasper ripped Riley off of my back and began to dismantle him. I felt Victoria's grip slip as she saw Bella.

**Bella's POV**

Crap.

Was this a mistake?

As soon as Victoria's eyes were on me, I had my answer.

Crap.

I heard a growl deep in her chest and before I could think, she pounced on me.

**Victoria's POV**

Yes.

This would be my moment of victory. No one would step in for fear of hurting Bella. I could slowly kill her and they would all have to watch.

It was almost too perfect, too good.

**Edward's POV**

It took all the restraint in the world for me not to immediately jump on Victoria. Doing so probably would have hurt Bella too, seeing as the two were tangled together.

"Bella! You have to fight! Please, Bella! Don't give up!"

I couldn't watch this.

Jasper was tense by my side. "Why are we not doing anything? She's going to kill her."

"If we fight Victoria right here, the chance of Bella getting hurt or Victoria killing Bella faster would just go up. I can't do that. Bella can win."

She had to.

**Bella's POV**

This was too hard. I wasn't prepared for this at all. Why weren't they helping? Why didn't someone jump in? I was going to _die_. Someone had to help.

I heard Edward's screams.

I tried. I really did.

Victoria's arms were too strong.

She was going to win.

After all of this, she was going to win.

**Okay, I lied.**

**One more chapter. :)**

**This was starting to get a wee long, and I just couldn't pass up one more good cliff hanger :)**

**Please review!**

**The more I get the faster I'll finish.**

**(And I'll actually update this time. It will happen.)**


	21. I remember

**So I just want to thank a quick moment to thank everyone who as ever read this. Whether you've followed it from the beginning, (which I applaud and thank you for) or just recently began reading, I thank you for making this a successful fan fiction. Not including the chapter I'm about to write, this is 64 pages on word. I've never written anything this long in my life and I thank anyone and everyone who has supported this from the beginning. Think about everything we've been through together in the last year-and-a-halfish. The release of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn and the torturous Quotes of the Day, the casting of the Twilight movie, the release of the Twilight movie, and now the casting of New Moon. We've almost come full circle here, that's pretty cool :)**

**I hope you enjoy the final chapter, thanks again for the last year-and-a-half. :)**

**Jacob's POV**

Ha, this had been too easy. These newborns hardly even put up a good fight. Boom. Ten minutes and they were all dead. Easy as pie.

"Jake." Sam thought to me. "You need to go. Bella is in trouble."

Well you didn't have to tell me twice. "Where, Sam?" I hissed through my thoughts. Sam gave me a mental image. I _ran_.

**Bella's POV**

I could no longer see. I just hoped and prayed she would make it fast. Please just get it over with and make it fast.

"Having fun, Bella? You see this is why you don't play with the vampires. This is why you should've left a_ long_ time ago. This is what happens when you don't follow the rules." Victoria hissed into my ear. "Although, I'm glad you're here. I'm glad I got this opportunity to slowly watch you die and then have your precious Edward try, and fail, to kill me. What do you think about that, Bella?"

She let up the pressure just barely so I could speak. I didn't say a word so she just piled on me again.

"I don't see why you're even trying. I mean, if by some spark of fortune you could beat me, what would that do? You would just go back to them, the ones that killed your family and your friends. Do you really want to live with them? They're monsters."

**Jacob's POV**

My feet pounded against the forest floor. I was pushing myself as fast as I could go. I just prayed it wasn't too late. I could not be too late. I wouldn't be able to bear it.

How was she in trouble? Why weren't the Cullens helping? What was going on?

I saw the clearing up ahead. The Cullens were burning vampire parts and basically just standing around looking anxious.

Where was Bella?

There.

The far side of the clearing, practically in the forest. Victoria was on top of her and she was hardly fighting. What was this?

I didn't think.

I just pounced.

**Bella's POV**

Out of nowhere the pressure was lifted. I stayed down on the forest floor, stunned. Victoria had literally just flown right off of me. What was going on?

I slowly began to sit up and Edward was by my side. "Are you alright?" He wrapped his arms around me and helped me stand up.

"Yeah, where's Victoria?"

Edward simply pointed.

There, in the middle of the clearing, a huge russet wolf was standing over her. Its huge front paws were on her arms, its back paws on her legs, holding her down.

"Jake." I breathed.

"Jake, she has to do it." Edward said, looking at the wolf.

"Do what? Who?"

"You, Bella. You have to kill her."

I felt my eyes widen. "Were you not just standing here? She'll kill me! I can't kill her."

"You have to. Jake will help her not get away, but you have to do it Bella."

"Why me."

"Carlisle says you have to." Edward let out a breath and closed his eyes. "Please Bella, it'll be alright. You just have to kill her. Rip her apart and put the pieces in the fire."

"Bella." Victoria purred from under Jake. "Remember what I told you? You don't want to do this. Remember everything they have done, remember Laurent? Adonia? Apollo?"

She just had to say it, didn't she?

I screamed and pounced, ripping off her head in one long swoop.

________________________

"Ow. God, ow!" I moaned.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward asked. We were back in the Cullen house, after the battle. "Is it the venom?"

I had tons of bite and scratch marks form Victoria and the venom stung, but that wasn't the problem. "No, it's my head. Can vampires even get headaches?"

"Um, I'm really not sure. Do you want me to get Carlisle?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Was this even possible, or just some kind of sick illusion? Vampires don't get headaches and this one was just getting worse and worse. From what I can remember from my human days, I'd never experienced something like this. It felt as if someone were stabbing my head with a hot piece of iron while jumping on it and pulling it in every possible direction.

All of a sudden, the pain exploded. I fell to the floor in a heap clutching my head, trying to hold all of the pieces together. Agony doesn't even begin to describe the pain.

I saw little…I'm not sure what…pictures and words and memories. But they flashed by too quickly for me to really see them.

As quickly as the pain started, it stopped.

I realized after a couple of minutes that my head wasn't about to be ripped apart and I could sit up.

Edward was looking at me in horror. "Are you alright?"

I thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, I think so." My brain expanded once again, really quickly so there was hardly any pain. "Edward, I remember."

**Thanks again for reading this. Really, honestly, thank you so much. This has been a lot of fun to write and I hope it's been equally as fun to read.**

**I'm posted an Epilogue, (today, like right after I post this one). ((No way, right :))).**

**I hoped you liked it, don't forget to review! **


	22. Epilogue: The End :'

**Bella's POV**

After conferring with Carlisle, we have decided that the sudden spur of memory was caused by the death of Victoria.

This is Carlisle's theory:

I was connected to Laurent when he changed me. Something in his venom connected him to me and that was how he 'deleted' all of my memory. He didn't actually delete it; he just hid it away, hoping I'd never figure out how to access it.

After Laurent died, it released the strongest hold on my memory. I now had access to these lost memories if I knew how to access them. However, there were still boundaries. I could get to some, but not all.

Victoria was connected to Laurent and therefore connected to me. She had to die so that the last of my memories could and would be released.

I had to do this though. I had to be strong enough to get my memory back myself. I had to be the one to kill her.

Carlisle also believes that if I had been the one to kill Laurent, I would have been able to access more of my memory faster.

In other news…

Edward proposed to me. I haven't given an answer yet but I'm strongly leaning towards 'yes'. Alice sees that I'll say this so she is already planning my wedding. Wonderful.

Honestly, I think the most unbelievable part of all of this is that he still wants me. I've done more and worse things to him than he has ever done to me, yet he still wants me.

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**Thank you so much for reading this, sticking it out through the end, reviewing, and supporting this story. I couldn't have done it without you.**

**A special thanks to:**

4everCullen, Aimee Cullen, Alice Cullen Is My Hero, alicecullenhaleluvsjasper, anna381621146, BatgirlRaven, bella amber, bitemenow, Blair Cullen, Charmed62194, Dei-Dreamer, DiamondAngel1901, Draco Malfoy is Blond, embrys-super-awsome-imprint, EMMETTTHESTRONG, Flink32167, Fluffy Otters, Highland Bride, Horseluvr13, I am Fizz, inlovewithanythingvampire, lilkrox, lovelylynn21, Loz727, LuckyKay, Mabelle-Morte, , MittknightDr, MorganJoJo, CU11EN, Night Owl 303, obsessededwardcullenluver, oneday618, punkrocker96, puppyluv03, sakura1120, Sidetracked Shay, tallo123, Tinc, twilight-anime-girl, Twilightchick16, VanillaFieldsOfGold, Wolfenmoon, XxDracoMalfoy'sGirlxX, XxiceflamexX and XxTopaz-TearsxX

**For adding this story as one of your favorites.**

**Another special thanks to:**

-dAy-drEAm-thrU-lIfE-, Aleakim, Alex Ladona, ALICEISMYBFF, allycehale, , animallover0109, Azure the Dragonlady, Becca-Malfoy-Potter-Snape, BlueEyes117, Bobby Rae, brighteyes1122, dancingpiggy, DangerXMagnet, darkrystalangel, dragonwitch250, evenstarfictionfan, Haydenfan89, IfIShouldStay, IsabellaSwanCullen, itachi159159, isasouthernthing, Jasper's number one fan, jeh214, Katasa, kenzierose12593, Kiari25, LadyinHell, lasting illusion, leechlover2, let me in, Lil-Blood-Sucker, lizbre, MidnightWritter, Morgan I. Aubrey, .Lullaby, Neopolitan Dreamer, Nicolah, , rnl1993, S2Twilight, Sunshine0235, The Magical Girl, thinair, , xxCSILoverxx and xxLoveMuffinxx

**For adding an alert to this story.**

**Thanks again, so much, for reading this. I can't say and express this enough. Thank you, thank you.**

**(This story is done now. I'm not planning any more for it. No sequels or anything. This is it.)**

**Whooho! 22 Chapters! That's my favorite number :D **


End file.
